Naruto The Phoenix
by Memodo Shiki
Summary: Join Naruto as he embarks on a journey that will make him one of the most famous wizards in the land. NaruxHarem, ShikaxLevy. Same story being done by RLSpradling.
1. New Guild Members

"Hello"-Normal speech

'_Goodbye'-Normal thought_

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!"**-Magic spell/attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter One: New Guild Members**

"Man! I'm so tired!~" Winned a small, ten year old boy as he slowly made his way down a dirt path from Clover town. The boy had spiky blond hair that went into every direction with ocean blue eyes and six whisker marks on his face, three on each cheek, with a piece of cloth tied around his forehead to keep his hair out of his eyes. He was wearing a burnt orange v-neck shirt with mesh T-shirt underneath, dark blue pants with tape round his right thigh and a pair of red and black sneakers on his feet. he was wearing a blood red jacket with the black kanji for fire (火) on the back.

This kid was Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and the wizard saint, Minato Namikaze. His companion next to just sighed as he walked alongside him.

"Troublesome. Just shut up already, you're giving me a headache you noisy blond." The other boy said in a dull and uncaring tone. this boy had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He had a pair of hoop earrings which were given to him by his parents as a farewell gift, his outfit consisted of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals.

He was Shikamaru Nara, one of the most, if not laziest people in all of Fiore. He was also the son of Yoshino Nara and Shikaku Nara, the smartest person in Fiore as well as the strategist for Rune Knights.

"But Shika, we've been walking for days! and we didn't even stop in Clover town back there. Why didn't we?" the blond questioned his lazy friend as he continued to walk.

"Because there was a guild masters conference being held there and i really didn't want to see them so they can get us to join one of their guilds, the choices would be too troublesome." Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"Oh! I see. But why didn't we just try to find the master of Fairy Tail? that is where we are going, isn't it?" Naruto asked still confused by his friend's thinking.

*sigh*"Look, if we just ask someone to tell us who Fairy Tail's master is, and that person just so happens to be a guild master form another guild, then they will most likely try to persuade us to join their guild or another guild. Get it?" Shikamaru said to the blonde, but he was, met with silence.

He just sighed again and was just about to ask if he was listening when Naruto beat him to it.

"Hey Shika, do you hear that?" the blond looked far to his right, he then looked over to his lazy companion who just had a confused look on his face at the blonds words. Naruto then signaled to Shikamaru to use his **sensory magic **to 'see' what he was looking at.

When he activated it he felt a fight going on between what looked to be 30 wizards against one man, and a powerful one at that. He then looked at Naruto and flinched when he saw the look in his eye, it was the 'we're going to help, no questions asked' look. Seeing that he wasn't going to let it go Shikamaru sighed in defeat and just muttered 'Troublesome' under his breath and followed his friend who was already making his way over there.

* * *

Makarov Dreyar was not having a good day. The reason way? well first the annual guild masters conference had just finished, so that meant that he had to stay sober for the long ride back to Fairy Tail. It's not that he didn't want to go back, he loved his guild and all the people in it, but every now and then he just needed to get away from it all and relax. The guild masters conference was his way of relaxing but the damn thing ended early and now he had to go home to a _hopefully _not trashed guild hall. Oh how he hope it would be.

And now after just leaving town, a bunch of misfit wizards from surround him and tell him to force over everything he had. What brats! so he did the only thing he could do with this bad mood of his, he used the fairy tail code of combat. Destroy everything in sight, but hopefully not cause too much damage he didn't want the magic council on his ass.

As he prepared for the oncoming attack that was about to come when he sensed two magical signatures coming closer towards them.

'W_ho are those two? Could they be reinforcements? if so they will just watch and wait for an opening to attack, I can't let that happen!'_ Makarov thought as one of the mages fired a light beam at him. As he dodged the blast he then used his **Titan magic **to make his arm expand too the side of a magic mobile and smack away all the oncoming wizards.

He failed to notice that one of the dark wizards had snuck up behind him and was about to attack. As Makarov turned around to see the attack his thoughts were cut off by a voice shouting out..

"**Fire Fist!"**

As he fully turned around he saw the mage get struck by a fist made of _blue _flames of all things! when he turned to see who launched the attack he saw two boys around the same age as Erza and Mira standing there, one had black hair that was tied up and looked like a pineapple and was standing there with a bored look on his face with his hands in his pockets while the other one had his hand out with blue fire on it, which Makarov thought he was the one who fired (no pun intended) the attack, and a laid back look on his face and had the blondest hair he had ever seen..

"Oi! Oyaji you need some help?" the blond boy questioned with a fox like smile on his face as his best friend just sighed for Naruto calling the stranger an 'old man'. Even though he did look like it.

The 'old man' smiled and just said "Why thank you lads, yes I would they where giving me some trou- WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD! YOU BRAT!" he shouted the last part as a vein throbbed on the side of his head. Naruto for his part was scared of the old guy and was thinking of a way to say sorry too him while Shikamaru, who knew what was coming just sighed and shook his head at the blonds antics. He was doing a lot of sighing today.

As this was going on the other wizards, who didn't know what was going on, just started to attack again with more force. When the three saw this they got into a fighting stance and prepared for the fight ahead. As the wizards jumped too attack, a red magic circle appeared around Naruto's hand and set them ablaze with blue flames while a purple magic circle appeared below Shikamaru as his shadow started moving around too attack.

Naruto cocked his fist back and increased the intensity of the flame and thrusted it forward with a war cry and sent his fist flying. As the wizards moved out of the way of the burning fire ball they suddenly found themselves unable to move.

"**Shadow Possession **success!" As the others looked towards the voice by force they look too find a smirking Shikamaru with his hands on the ground and his head turned so that the wizard could see who it was.

As they were about too yell at him they felt an intense wave of heat roll over them. they turned too see a smirking Naruto with a mischievous glint in his eye as he turned around too face Makarov, who was gaping at the two boys abilities and teamwork.

"Hey oyaji, want to see something special?" Naruto asked still smirking at the old man. All Makarov did was dumbly nodded his head slowly as he thought that the boy had something else up his sleeve.

As Naruto walked up too the group he started raising his magical energy to prepare for his attack.

"**Transformation magic, Wings!**" When he shouted the name of his move two magic circles enveloped his arm and blue flames surrounded them. The flames soon morphed into a giant pair of what looked like bird wings with blue and yellow flames (think Marco from one piece with just the wings).

He then jumped up into the air and flew up higher until he was 20 feet off the ground, he then dashed towards them and flapped his wings in front of him.

"**Flaming Tempest!**"

As soon as he said that a twister of blue and yellow flames descended upon them and sent them all flying away, screaming too the heavens.

As Naruto let the magic wear off he then turned to the shell shocked Makarov with wide eyes at what he just saw right in front of him. The boy had somehow managed to turn his flames into solid objects like wing and called it a transformation magic. Never in his life had Makarov seen something like this, let alone done by a boy no older than 10!

Naruto then interrupted the man's thoughts by saying.

"So oyaji, what do you think? pretty cool huh?"

Makarov just blinked and asked "My boy, what was that just now? what did you just do?"

"Well that's my magic of course. It's a mixture of my natural fire type magic combine with **Transformation Magic **too look like wing, and they really where." Naruto finished with a grin.

Makarov just stood there at the explanation and smiled at the two boys.

"Well thank you both for helping me, as a token of my appreciation allow me too help you boys with anything you may need."

Shikamaru and Naruto glanced at each other when Shikamaru spoke up.

"You wouldn't happen too know how we could get too fairy tail would you?" he said with a laid back voice.

"Why? are you two planning too join?" asked with a questioning look, but in his mind he was jumping for joy at two new, powerful, guild members joining the 'family'.

Both of them nodded at the question and Makarov just smiled back.

"Well it just so happens i'm going that way too, allow me too introduce myself, My name is Makarov Dreyar. The Guild master of Fairy Tail." the little man spoke with pride in his voice.

The two boys just looked at him with wide eyes as they had just found the person they were looking for. Talk about lucky. Just then Naruto asks.

"You're the master of Fairy Tail?"

Makarov just nodded as the boys glanced at each other again before looking back at him.

"Sorry, it's just that…"

"We were expecting someone…"

"...taller" they both said as they looked at the man who now had a vein popping out the back of his head as he used his **Titan magic **too grow too the size of a two story house, effectively scaring the boys.

"WHY YOU TWO LITTLE…!"

"Sorry! We won't say it again!" they both screamed in fear as they got down on their hands and knees and apologise.

As Makarov calmed down and return too normal size they both let out a breath of relief. Then Makarov just started walking down the path as Naruto shouted.

"HEY! where are you going?!"

Makarov just turned around and smiled at them. "Well you two did just say you wanted too join Fairy Tail, didn't you? So let's go!"

As he continued walking down the path Naruto and Shikamaru just stared at each other before running after Makarov to catch up with him. And thus started the long tale that would change their lives forever. Troublesome.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you next time.**

**M.S OUT! :)**


	2. The Fairy Tail

**Yo, I have just finished my exams for school and I was feeling generous enough to present you all with the second chapter of 'Naruto the Phoenix'. Just in the last couple of days i have been getting a lot of followers and favorite alerts in my inbox so i am very happy that my first fics are a hit!**

**A/N: I also want to tell you that, for all of you who didn't know, a poll is up for people who you might be in Naruto's Harem. If you can think of others that you would like in his harem, please send your thoughts so I can put them in. It can be for future spots or not as well. The poll will be a blind one too, so people will not just vote for the ones in front.**

**I am also working on my other One piece/Naruto fic so please be patient for it, i'm watching the english sub and dubbed versions of the anime so i can add in some lines, jokes and other stuff to it for your entertainment. But it will take a while. The same for this story as well.**

**Also, thank you Mzr90 for the for the heads up on the use of japanese language in the fic, i will try to dial down on using them in the future. **

**So without further adieu, here is the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or One Piece.

* * *

(Naruto and Shikamaru have both joined Fairy Tail and Have gotten close with most of the member of the guild. I will skip ahead to the cannon and will show more about both of these developments throughout the story. Sorry, it's just because i'm just too lazy to write all the events now.)

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Fairy Tail**

Hargeon, Port town

"Natsu, We're here! In Hargeon!" A blue cat known as Happy exclaimed as he looked towards the facedown form of Natsu Dragneel, who was moaning in pain and clutching his stomach.

The train conductor just sweatdropped at the scene in front of him as the cat just kept poking the boy "Get up! Get up!" Happy said waving his paws around.

"Uhh...is he okay?" The conductor managed to finally blurt out.

"Aye! He always get's sick on the train." Happy replied quickly before turning back to the dragon slayer and convincing him that the train had stopped moving.

Before the conductor could speak a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him, he turned back to see one Naruto Uzumaki giving him a reassuring smile. He hasn't changed that much since joining Fairy Tail except that he no longer had any baby fat and his face making him look more masculine and older than before, and the whisker marks on his cheeks gave him more of a feral appearance as well. His Jacket had now turned into a red coat that was left open showing off a green gem dangling off his neck, and he had gotten rid of the cloth tied around his head letting his fringe hair fall down, but barely covering his eyes.

"It's alright, we'll take care him and make sure he doesn't mess up your train, or the station as well." Naruto then looked over to Happy as he watched Natsu slowly get up and put his head out of the window.

"I c-can't handle it, I'll never take the train again." Natsu said weakly as he looked like he was going to vomit again.

"If the info we got is correct, then 'Salamander' should be in this town." Happy said as he and Naruto ignored Natsu's sickened state. "Let's go"

"L-Let me rest for a bit.."

Naruto just sighed and looked towards Natsu "Look I already told you guys, Igneel won't be in this town. I think a dragon will be pretty noticeable here. Don't you think?"

He was met with silence from the young dragon slayer, as he turned around to see if Natsu was throwing up again he only saw the train in the distance with Natsu hanging out of the window.

"Oh no...SAVE MEEEEeeee….."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh oh, it departed."

"THEN DON'T ACT SO DAMN CASUAL ABOUT IT!" Naruto shouted at Happy's obvious statement.

"Oh, okay…..NO NATSU'S GONE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Happy started to panic and fly around like a mad-cat. His ranting were cut short when an irritated Naruto caught his tail and hung him upside down. He then lifted him up to eye level and looked him straight in the eye.

"When I said 'don't ask so casual about it.' I didn't mean that you had to freak out about it either." He then let go of the cat, who fell to the ground, and just turned towards the city. "Look the next stop is only ten minutes away. You can fly over there in time, drag Natsu out of the train before it leaves again, and come back here for your search. Okay?"

"Wait, you mean by myself! What about you? Aren't you going to help me?" Happy then tried to use the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes' on Naruto, only to find that it didn't faze him one bit.

"Okay, First: You're a cat, that technique doesn't work for you…" Happy's ears dropped at that statement "Second: Mira-chan and Erza-chan use that on me constantly, I pretty much have an iron defense against it except for them. And Lastly: I still have a job to do here remember? You and Natsu just tagged along because the rumors about 'Salamander' were here, plus oyaji said that he had another mission for me in this town when I finish my current one, and it could take all day do complete."

"Besides, it wasn't my fault that Natsu didn't get out of the train fast enough, or that he has a severe case of motion sickness." Happy just sweatdropped at the last comment but just shook it off and hovered in the air.

"Fine, but want a fish when we get, you hear!"

Naruto just gave a thumbs up to the cat as he walked into town and took out a small wooden box from his pocket. "Hmm, 'Proper Grocer'? From what I hear there is only one magic shop in this town, shouldn't be that hard to find."

* * *

"What! There's only one magic store in this entire town?" A girl half yelled at the store owner. She had brown eyes and blonde, part of which was tied by a blue coloured ribbon in a singular bunch on the right side of her head, she had large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She was currently wearing a white sleeveless top with blue stripes and a very short skirt that just passed her hips. However, she also had a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, held keys of gold and silver on the right along with a whip of sorts on her left side with a love heart-shaped end. She also wears some sort of high-heels and a black band on her right wrist. This is Lucy Heartfilia.

"Yes. This town lives off fishing business instead of magic." The shopkeeper explained, not seeing Lucy's depressed face at this information "Not even a tenth of the people in this town use magic, so this store is mainly targeting traveling mages who happen to be passing by."

Lucy just sighed loudly at the man's explanation "I guess this was a total waste then?" she said dejectedly.

The shopkeeper then waved his hands around in a panic before clapping them together and looking at Lucy with a smile. "Now, now,don't say that little lady. I have all the latest merchandise, please have a look." It was then that Lucy ignored him as he went on to explain and try to sell her some new goods, like a ColorS magic that she already had as she turned away.

"What I really want are some powerful gate keys." She said hopefully, looking over to the man, "Ah, unfortunately the latest key that that I have is still being delivered." The man said sadly as Lucy looked deflated.

Just then the store's door open and a blonde haired man wearing a red trench coat walked in.

Lucy turned to see who it was when she froze on the spot. In front of her was one of the hottest guys that she had ever seen walk into the store, she blushed when he looked over at her and smiled before moving to the counter and addressed the shopkeeper.

"Are you the owner of this place?"

"Y-yes I am. How may I help you?" The shopkeeper asked the towering blonde who could easily overpower him and crush him with little effort. Before he could dwell more on the subject, the blond pulls a wooden box out of his pocket and hands it to him.

"I'm here to deliver this package to you. You sent out the request?" The blonde says as the shopkeeper gained a look of remembrance and smiled at the boy. "Ahh, yes. Thank you young man. If you wait just a moment I will be right back with your pay."

As the man went into the back of the store Naruto just looked over to the blonde haired girl, who blushed more when he looked over, and noticed that she looked cute. He also noticed the keys dangling on her hip and gained a look of surprise. He then decided to introduce himself. "Hi, i'm Naruto."

Lucy stuttered a little bit when Naruto introduced himself to her, mostly because she didn't think that such a hot guy would ever talk to her in the first place. Blushing in some embarrassment she just smiled towards him and held out her hand. "I-I'm Lucy. I-It's nice to meet you!"

Naruto just took her hand and shook it. "So you're a **Celestial Spirit **mage huh?" He questions Lucy as she had a surprised look on her face. "Yeah, but I'm not a very powerful one, and I still haven't gained a lot of keys yet."

"Well I hope that you have a wonderful journey and that you stay safe. Can't have a cutie like you giving up on her dream so early in life, now can we?" Naruto then winked at her and turned back towards the counter where the shopkeeper had just returned. Lucy, for her part, was just stiff as a rock at what the blond had just said to her as her face turned as red as a tomato.

_'He just called me a cutie! I just can't stop blushing. Come on, pull yourself together! Don't be a total idiot and say thank you already!'_ As Lucy finally snapped herself out of it she found that Naruto had left the store and that there was a small box on the counter with a **Celestial Spirit Key** inside of it. "WHITE DOGGY!"

"Yes, that young man just brought this in at my request. See you didn't waste any time coming all this way after all." The shopkeeper said with a smile on his face as he saw Lucy looking at the key with a larger smile on her face.

"How much is it?"

The shopkeeper just continued smiling as a stack of bills just appeared in his hand and started counting them. "Actually the lad paid for it and told me to give it to you, saying something about helping you in you quest or something like that."

Lucy just stared at the man in shock. The hot blond that walked in here and talked to her just 'gave' this key to her. That was completely unheard of! With that thought in mind she just grabbed the key and rushed out of the store, now trying to look for the blonde and thank him for his generosity. And maybe she can get something more out of this to if she played her cards right. Fufufufufu…..

* * *

"ACHOO! Man, some fangirl must be thinking about me." Naruto walked down the street as he went to find Natsu and Happy, who he had sensed had arrived in the town, and start his next mission given to him by the master. A number of women have been reported missing from this town and no-one knew who was behind it, Makarov sent Naruto there because he was the best information gatherer in the guild and was one, if not the only, people in the guild who could do this job without other noticing. And also wouldn't destroy most of the town like the others would do.

"Hey! Naruto-san, wait up!" Naruto stopped and turned around to see Lucy running and waving her arm at him. He figured she wanted to thank him for the gate key that he brought for her, which he didn't mind buying for her at all. As she finally caught up to him she had to catch her breath before bowing her head a little bit. "I just want to thank you for buying that gate key for me. It was generous of you to do that."

"Ahh, it's no big deal. I just figured that you'd need all the help that you could get." Naruto just waved off the as if it were nothing and motioned Lucy to walk with him, which she eagerly complied. "Besides, I just figured that a cute girl like you would need all the help she could get out there."

Lucy just pouted and sent him a small glare "I can handle myself just fine, you know." Naruto just scratched the back of his head nervously. "Besides, that key you brought me wasn't all that powerful."

"So?" Lucy just looked at her fellow blonde with a raised eyebrow. "You don't always need a strong spirit, physically or magically, you also need some emotional support as well. And I think that little guy will help you with that in the future." He finished with a fox like smile that made her heart skip a beat and start blushing like a tomato.

"Y-you really think s-so?" Lucy asked trying to keep her blush down but failed. Naruto just smiles at her and nods his head. As he was about to speak both him and Lucy heard a large number of girls scream, and it was a scream that Naruto feared the most. The scream of FANGIRLS! Looking to were the screams came from he sees a large number of girls heading towards them and gets a bit nervous.

"They said there's a famous mage here in town." At this Naruto starts sweating, which Lucy didn't notice.

"It's Salamander-sama!" Naruto let out a sigh as the girls rushed past him, but at the information of who the 'famous' mage was he grew curious.

'_Phew, that was close. Thank God they didn't recognize me, and I thank you once again that this place is a small fishing community or else I would be buried in fangirls.' _Naruto had to shudder at the last thought. His reputation had grown ever since both he and Shikamaru had joined Fairy Tail, and it didn't help that in just six months months of joining he passed the S-Class promotion trials held on the guild's holy ground. Shikamaru would have passed too, but he just said that it would be too troublesome and that it would mean more work for him and more job requests as well. Naruto was proof of that. But Naruto got back at him by telling the master what he did during the trials and promoted him as well two months later. He thinks Shikamaru still holds a grudge against him for that, if the little glares he gives him whenever talk of the trials comes up. _'Wait, did they just say 'Salamander'? Man, Natsu's not gonna like this one bit.'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when Lucy grabbed onto his arm and dragged him over to see this supposed 'Salamander' and see if he was all that. He just sighed and let her continue to drag him.

* * *

"Man...I ended up taking the train again." Complained Natsu as he walked slowly down an empty street with his best friend Happy by his side.

"You really have to get over that motion sickness Natsu."

"Not to mention i'm so hungry I could eat my hand…"

"It's too bad we don't have any money for food, and I forgot to ask Naruto for some before I left to get you." Natsu just sighed as Happy was right on that point. Natsu's face then gained a serious expression.

"Say Happy, this 'Salamander' guy is Igneel right?" Happy just nodded and kept walking besides the pink haired boy. "Aye, I doubt a fire dragon would be any but Igneel, right?"

Natsu just nodded, reassured that his blue friend agreed with him. "But why would Naruto think that it wouldn't be Igneel? Who else could 'Salamander' be?" He finished with a confused look.

Then up ahead of them they saw a crowd of girls and hearing them shout out "Salamander-sama" They looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Salamander!" They then started running towards the crowd.

* * *

At the same time, Lucy and Naruto were standing in the crowd of girls and looking at the source of their love-stricken faces. In the middle of them was this so called 'Salamander' person who Naruto could see was nothing but a phony, but that was not what Lucy could see. Salamander was a relatively tall man with blue hair and black eyes. He wore a purple cape with a gold trim and lavender designs. His shirt was white with a magenta trimming and his pants were maroon. He also had a tattoo above his right eye. Lucy currently had her hand against her chest with hearts in her eyes. "_Wh-why is my heart beating so fast?...What on earth is happening to me?"_

"You ladies are all so sweet." Salamander said hitting on some of the girls before glancing over at Lucy, who gained an involuntary hue on her cheeks as her heart beat faster.

_'He looked at me!'_ She then placed her hand over her heart and her eyes turned into love hearts _'Am I like this because he's a famous mage? Could it be? Am I in love? Is he the one…'_ "IGNEEL!" Lucy was brought out her _romantic _thought by the sound of a pink haired teen who had pushed himself through the crowd and looked at the blue haired man in front of them. "Who the hell are you?"

Salamander looked like he had been punched in the face with a frying pan as he stepped back in shock from the teen. Quickly shaking the shock off, Salamander just just put on a flamboyant pose and put on a charming smile and asked the teen in an arrogant tone "If I said I was Salamander, would that ring a bell?" He then looked towards where the teen was standing, only to go bug eyed as the teen was walking away with a blue cat by his side and his shoulders slightly slumped as he has a slight air of sadness around him. "HE'S GONE ALREADY!"

Naruto had to hold back a laugh as some of the girls in the crowd started attacking Natsu and beating him to a pulp.

"HOW RUDE OF YOU!"

"YEAH, SALAMANDER-SAMA IS A GREAT MAGE!"

"APOLOGIZE TO HIM!"

"What's wrong with you people?" Natsu said underneath the pile as the girls pinned him down as the sounds of wrestling bells could be heard. No one noticed that Lucy seemed to be eyeing the rings that glimmered on Salamander's fingers as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Meanwhile Salamander tried to calm down the pissed off girls. "Now, now...just leave it at that. It's not like he meant any harm by it." The girls instantly stopped and began to fawn over him again. Naruto then had to burst out laughing when Salamander tried to give Natsu his autograph only for the dragon slayer to reject it and once again get beaten up by the girls. Natsu was left twitching in a pile of trash. "I guess it wasn't him after all." The blue cat said with a sigh.

"D-Damn"

Salamander just ignored Natsu's twitching form and turned his head to his adoring crowd. "Well then, I'm afraid that I must be going ladies. I have business to attend to." The then instantly went sad as Salamander smirked a little and clicked his fingers. **"Red Carpet!"** Purple flames then appeared before his feet as he stood atop of it and started to fly away. "I'm having a party on my ship tonight. Everyone, please come." He then disappeared into the sky as Natsu gained a confused look on his face. "Who the heck was that guy?"

"What a scumbag." Natsu looked up to see Lucy standing there with a scowl on her face as she looked in the direction that Salamander went. She then just looked towards Natsu and smiled at him. "Thanks a lot."

"Yo, Natsu." Naruto walked up next to Lucy as he stretch out his hand for Natsu to grab and helped him stand up.

Lucy looked between the two and asked "Do you two know each other?" Naruto just scratch the back of his head and grinned. "Yep, Lucy this is Natsu, I was going to meet up with him after I finished my job. Looks like I did."

Naruto then felt something pull at his leg and looked down to see Happy giving him an irritated look. "Oh, and this blue cat is Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

After the whole Salamander fiasco the group headed to a restaurant when currently Lucy had a sweatdrop on her head and Naruto had an amused look on his face as he and Lucy watch Natsu and Happy eat the food in front of them like a pack of wolves. Well Natsu did while Happy just chewed Happily on the fish that Naruto promised him. They were both currently dodging pits and pieces of food that were sent flying there way as Natsu kept eating.

"You're really nice." Natsu said with a mouthful of food as Naruto leaned across the table and smacked him on the back of his head and reminded him about his manners.

"Thanks, sure...just take your time and…" She went quiet as one of part of the meat landed on her head. _'With the way that they're eating it probably wouldn't have mattered if I brought that gate key or not.'_

"Hey Lucy" Natsu spoke as he remembered what she said after they meet Salamander. "Why did you thank me after that weirdo left?" After that he went back to eating.

Naruto meanwhile just sighed at his surrogate little brother, it seemed no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Natsu to learn some table manners, or any manners at all. Maybe he should get Erza to 're-educate' Natsu a little bit.

At that moment Natsu suddenly felt a chill go down his spine, he only got that when it involved Mira, Erza and Naruto, or sometimes Shikamaru when he disturbed his sleeping time. But that never happened after the first time he did that. But he shakes it off and continued eating.

"Oh that" Lucy just remembered why she said that in the first place. "Well the reason I thanked you Natsu, was because the Salamander guy was using a **Charm Spell**, a type of H**ypnosis spell**. That kind of magic can make people attracted to you, but it was banned years ago!"

Naruto's eyes darkened at the mention of the Charm spell as he knew exactly what it could do. _'So a man who claims to be a famous wizard named Salamander and uses a type of hypnosis magic that's been banned for years is in a town that has had a lot of people go missing, all female at that. Something tells me that Lucy may have just helped me figure out who is behind this. Plus I hear that those things still go for some money by the magic council who are still looking for some, that's a good bonus if I ever see one.'_

Naruto came out of thoughts as he saw that he missed a lot of Lucy's speech and but caught the end of it. "But I'm totally going to join that guild." He was further surprised to find that Natsu and Happy actually listened to what she was saying, he felt a little of himself die on the inside at that information. He was said to be one of the only males in the world to actually listen to what women had to say and care about it, he was losing his touch!

Shaking his head to clear himself of those thoughts he listened as Lucy continued on with her speech. "I bet I could get a bunch of jobs with them and make some interesting friends as well." She finished as she interlocked her fingers together and rest her chin on them.

"Y-You think?" Natsu said, still with food in his mouth.

"You sure talk a lot."

Lucy just ignored the cat's words and looked towards Naruto who was lost in his thoughts at what Lucy said. "Ne, Naruto-Kun?" Naruto blinked at the suffix that she added to his name but didn't seem to mind. "Why exactly are Natsu and Happy with you? And why were they looking for Salamander?"

"Oh, they weren't looking for a man named Salamander they were looking _for _a salamander."

Naruto said as he looked at Lucy's puzzled face. "Aye, Igneel!" Happy jumped in as Natsu nodded his head and continued for Happy. "We heard that a Salamander had come to this town and decided to check it out, Naruto had a job to do here so we decided to tag along with him. Looks like we were wrong though."

Happy nodded his head in sadness but gained a thoughtful look "He didn't look like a Salamander at all"

"Yeah no kidding, I bet that posser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon"

Lucy just gained a sweatdrop at Natsu's comment. "Ahh, I don't get it. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?"

"Hmm? He's not human." Natsu said as he continued eating. "Igneel is an actual dragon."

"Huh?" Lucy said as she gained a confused look. "Aye, Igneel is a real life fire dragon."

"HUH?" She screeched with a gaping mouth and wide-eyes, curling up in a corner comically.

* * *

_Even in this magnificent world of magic, dragons are considered extraordinary, mystical creatures. They are rarely seen by the human eye._

(A/N: Hey! What's with the narration in this story? get your ass out of here!)

_AHHHHHHhh__hh__hh__hh_…_.*_

* * *

"WHY WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOWN?" Lucy screamed at the two who just widened their eyes and pointed a finger at her like she made a good point. "YOU JUST REALIZED THIS, _NOW_?!"

"See, I told you guys that it wouldn't be him. But did you listen to me, nooo...you just went on ahead without thinking, like always." Naruto said with a lazy tone as he watch the scene play out in front of him.

"Anyway" Lucy just shook off the thought of a dragon in the middle of town and stood up. "I have to get going. Take your time." She then puts some money on the table and smiles to Naruto as she leaves. He smiles back at her saying "Bye Lucy" He then look at the table and grinned looking back at her. "I guess I was lucky today, I met a pretty girl and she's a smart one too, I'm jealous for whoever manages to be with her."

Lucy blushed, but her smile widened at the compliment and walked away with an extra sway in her hips, which Naruto followed with a small trail of blood coming out of one of his nostrils. Damn his Hormones!

As she reached the door one of the waitresses spoke up "Thank you, please come again…" But she cut herself off as she looked behind Lucy and her jaw dropped in shock. Curious Lucy looked over her shoulder only to freeze in place.

On the floor between tables both Natsu and Happy were on their knees, their heads bowed to the floor. "Thank you for the food!" Natsu said loudly, Happy echoing "Thank you!" Lucy quickly looked towards Naruto only to find him laughing at the scene. _'Traitor!'_

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" She yelled at them as they didn't move from their spot and kept bowing to her. She just tried to calm down and spoke to them in a neutral tone. "It's fine, okay? You saved me back there, so we're even now 'kay?" She asked trying to reason with them.

Natsu and Happy just sat up and turned to each other, "I feel kind of bad, we didn't even try helping her…" Happy nodded in agreement. "Aye, no payment needed."

Then Natsu suddenly lit up and slammed his fist into his open palm. "That's it!" He then pulls out Salamander's autograph from earlier and handed it to Lucy with a proud smile on his face. "Here, this is for you."

"Who'd want that!" Lucy yelled at him as Naruto fell on the floor laughing at Lucy's angered face.

* * *

Some time later, after getting over the whole Natsu and Happy thing at the dinner, Lucy decided to sit down at the park and catch up on the latest Sorcerer Weekly. She was sitting on a bench as the birds went by chirping and started reading.

"Oh my, Fairy Tail's caused trouble again?" Lucy said as she read the article out loud."The Devon Thieves gang wiped out along with 7 residents…" she then changed positions so that she was lying down on her back, kicking her feet up in the air. She laughed as she kept on reading the article. "Man, they really go overboard!"

As she turned the page, she looked at some pictures of a beautiful white haired woman, in different poses and different swimsuits. "Ohh, a photo spread of Mirajane!" she said happily as she continued to look at the photos, she wondered out loud "I wonder how exactly does someone join Fairy Tail? I wonder if they have an interview or something?"

She just closed the magazine and sat up on the bench with a wide smile on her face. "The wizard's guild, Fairy Tail...They're just the coolest!"

"So you want to join Fairy Tail, huh?" A voice asked from the bushes behind her. Lucy jumped in fright and turned to look at who it was, only to gain a surprised look at who she saw. "S-Salamander?"

* * *

Later that night, Natsu, Happy and Naruto were at a viewing area of the town where you could look at the sea and the harbour, Natsu was leaning with his back against the rail. Happy was sitting on the railing looking out to sea, and Naruto had his arms leaning against the railing leaning over it and looking out to sea,thinking about the events of today and the job that the master sent him on.

Natsu let out a satisfied breath. "Phew,what a meal!"he exclaimed as Happy let out an "Aye!" of agreement. "Hey Naruto,why didn't you have any of the food Lucy brought us?" Natsu said looking over to the blonde.

*Sigh*"Because I already had my lunch while you were busy trying to not barf on the train ride over here. "Naruto said as he stood to full height and stretched a little."Natsu, since your lead was a bust, do you want to head back to the guild now, or do you want to help me with the job that master wants me complete?"

Natsu 'Hmm'ed' in thought. "I could stick around and help,how long will it take?"

"Not that long, I already have an idea of who this guy is we're searching for." Naruto responded, ready to find this so-called wizard. "Oh yeah...isn't that the ship that Salamander guy's party is at?"Happy said as he pointed at the ship on the horizon.

"Yep! And that's our destination." Naruto said as Natsu's face went green at the thought of going on that boat. His thoughts were stopped when they heard a conversation not so far away.

"Salamander?"

"You don't know him? he's a famous mage who came into town the other day."

"Yeah, he's from Fairy Tail!"

Natsu's eyes sharpened and Naruto gained a serious look. "Fairy Tail?" Natsu said slowly as he looked towards the blonde. "Oi, Naruto..."

"Yea, I know." Naruto said as he and Natsu looked towards to boat with narrowed eyes. "Let's go Natsu!" He then jumped on the railing and and prepared to jump.

"..."

"..."

"Nope, I can't do it." Natsu said as looked like he was about to vomit.

"WE AREN'T EVEN NEAR THE WATER YET!"

* * *

On the ship, Lucy was surrounded by sleeping women, which Salamander used his **Sleep magic** on, both him and his thugs were laughing as Salamander had just thrown away Lucy's gate keys and her last line of defense. They also told her that she, along with the rest of the women on the ship, were going to be sold as slaves at Bosco.

_'What a horrible thing to do...so this…this is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard?' _Lucy thought angrily '_Using magic for evil and tricking people…'_ Tears began to leak out of her eyes at the last thought and started to shout at them. "You're the worst kind of mage there is!"

At that moment the ceiling came crashing down around them and a figure landed down on the floor. As the debris cleared, Natsu could be seen with a serious face, his body crouched down from the landing.

Lucy wiped her tears and cried happily "Natsu!" Said teen remained still for a few moments, before he suddenly turned around and put his hands to his mouth, like he was about to puke. "As I thought, it's no good..." He said weakly.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Lucy looked up to see Happy floating there with wings coming out of his back. "I was tricked. He said he could help me get into Fairy Tail." At this point both Salamander and his henchmen were staring at Happy in shock, then Lucy asked what they were thinking. "Wait, since when did you have wings!?"

"Leave that for later" the cat said as it suddenly flew into the ship and wrapped its tail around Lucy's waist and took off flying with a cry of "Run away!"

Salamander quickly turned his head towards the thugs and shouted "After her! It'll be trouble if the magic council found out about this!" The thugs quickly tried to follow her, but found that none of them could reach her.

* * *

"Wait, Happy what about Natsu?" Lucy asked as they flew off. "I can only carry one person, besides Natsu will be fine. Back up will be here shortly." He said firmly as Lucy looked confused.

"You think you can escape?" Salamander said as a red magic circle appeared in front of him. **"Prominence Whip!"** suddenly a number of curved purple flames shoot at them as Happy tried to dodge them in the air. Unfortunately for Happy and Lucy, they weren't fast enough as they all stated to converge on them and they knew they wouldn't make it in time.

Out of the corner of Lucy's eye see could see a flaming ball of blue flames heading towards them before stopping in front of her and got hit by the attack. Before Lucy could ask what it was, the flaming ball exploded outwards as two giant wings made of gold and blue flames could be seen spreading out like a bird. As she looked closer at the middle of the flames she could see a person there with his arms replaced with the fiery wings "N-Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto turned around and smiled at her "Hey Lucy. You're not hurt are you?" Lucy could only shake her head no at the fellow blonde as Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, look I will explain everything later for now you need to get to safety. Happy, you know what to do."

The blue cat just nodded and flew away with Lucy in tow. Naruto got ready to fly towards the ship to help Natsu when he heard them both scream, he looked back to see that Happy's **Aera **had worn off and they were both heading towards the ocean with Lucy cursing at Happy, who just responded with an "Aye!" He just sweatdropped before heading over to the boat.

* * *

After Lucy and Happy had fallen into the ocean and found her gate keys on a rock formation underwater, Lucy resurfaced with the can and had a wicked grin on her face as she looked towards the boat and held up a golden key with two parallel wave on the handle. "Here I go!"

**"Open, Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"** As she put the key in the water and turned it, a blue magic circle appeared and in a flash of light Aquarius appeared. Aquarius was a mermaid-like Celestial Spirit with a long blue tail, large breast and she wore a revealing bikini top. On each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet, she also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist. A dark blue tattoo resembling her zodiac symbol rests on her collarbone. Suddenly Happy seemed to come to life and started drooling. "A fish!" he exclaimed "Not for you." Lucy said quickly trying to correct him.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Happy let out as he stared at Aquarius, Lucy took pride in her magic and hearing Happy say 'wow' made her happy that she impressed him. She then went on to explain her magic to Happy who just continued to stare at Aquarius.

Lucy finished explaining her magic and pointed towards the ship and said "Aquarius, use your power and sweep that ship onto the shore!"

"Tch!"

Lucy immediately got angry as a tick mark developed above her eye, "You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help, not to give me attitude!" She shouted, while Happy just warned Lucy "I wouldn't make her any angrier Lucy."

"What an annoying girl you are." Aquarius said in a bored tone as she looked away from the two of them. Water suddenly started to rise up around her as she looked at Lucy with one eye "Let me tell you something. The next time you drop my key-" her eye narrowed as she glared at Lucy "I'll kill you."

The glare made Lucy and Happy cave in and start to apologizing, stuttering out "S-Sorry."

Then the water that was raising around Aquarius was suddenly sucked into the urn she carried, and with a yell, Aquarius swung the urn, creating a giant wave which picked up the ship and forcefully moved it back towards the shore.

* * *

Back on the ship Naruto had just landed on the roof after defeating a good number of the thugs that Salamander had sent after him and was about to take to the sky again as he looked toward Salamander and the remaining thugs cowering in a corner looking nervously at Naruto.

Naruto was stopped when a giant shadow passed over him and the rest of the boat, looking up his eyes widened to see a giant wave about to capsize the boat and could only say one thing in this situation. "Fuck"

Everyone in the room were thrown about, and those who were still conscious were screaming, suddenly Natsu brought both hands to his mouth and began to turn rather green.

As the boat lurched again, Natsu was sent flying towards Naruto as he looked at his form and began panicking "Oi, Natsu! Not over here, point towards him, towards him!" he shouted as he pushed Natsu towards Salamander.

* * *

Both Lucy and Happy were swept away from that attack as well as Lucy was currently glaring at her spirit and Happy had his upper body buried in sand. "What were you thinking? You think it's fine to sweep me away too!" she shouted angrily as Aquarius just looked at her uncaring with a somewhat disappointed look on her face.

"Alas, I failed" she started "I ended up sweeping the ship along with you as well."

"That means you were aiming for me?!"

Aquarius just closed her eyes and turned away from Lucy and Happy and informed her "Do not call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend." and then with a smug look over her shoulder she repeated "With my _boyfriend._" emphasizing the last word.

"Don't rub it in!" Lucy yelled as Aquarius returned to the spirit world.

Happy, finally getting his head out of the sand, joined in on the conversation now that Aquarius had left. "Hey, I got an idea. If that fish lady gives you any more trouble you can just call me to take care of her!"

"I don't think I can take any more of this stupid cat" Lucy said as she face palmed.

Back with the ship, the curious townspeople of Hargeon had started to gather around the beached ship, wondering what was going on.

"Damn it! What the…" Salamander started but trailed off when he noticed that they were on the beach as a figure could be seen walking on top of the destroyed ship.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed with Happy on her shoulder, she looked surprised to see that he didn't have a scratch on him.

There was a flicker besides Natsu as Naruto appeared out of nowhere standing besides him, completely unscathed as well.

Natsu spoke up gathering everyone's attention, he was speaking to Salamander who had surrounded himself with the rest of the goons that Naruto had not managed to take care of yet. "You, are a Fairy Tail mage?"

"And what's it to you?" Salamander shouted quickly, nervously looking between Natsu and Naruto, more wary of Naruto after watching him defeat so many of his men.

"Get 'em boys!" Salamander ordered, some of there were hesitant at first, but three of them started running towards Natsu, thinking that he was the weakest of them.

"Let me get a good look at your face." Natsu said seriously, not worrying about the men in front of him, as he grabbed his jacket and with one hand pulled if off and let it float away.

Naruto smirked a bit at Natsu's dramatics but decided to play along. A magic circle appeared underneath him as his coat disappeared and he was enveloped in light.

As the thugs got near Natsu Lucy screamed at Natsu to move out of the way but was stopped by Happy "Don't worry, I should have told you sooner, but Natsu is a mage just like Naruto is." Happy reassured her as he nibbled on some fish from his backpack.

With one punch Natsu knocked the three guys who charged him from the side, he then tilted his body to the side clearly showing off the Fairy Tail insignia on his right shoulder, the light around Naruto died down and was shown wearing a similar jacket to he wore when he was younger the only difference was on the back was the Fairy Tail insignia in blue with a yellow/golden outline.

Then both Natsu and Naruto stepped forward, looking down at the group below Natsu declared "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I ain't ever seen you before!"

Salamander just let out a 'Gah!' at being found out, while Lucy exclaimed in surprise "He's in Fairy Tail too?"

One of Salamander's thugs point at the teens nervously "Th-Those marks!" He started to sweat a bit "T-There the real deal Bora-San!" He shouted towards Salamander. Who quickly turned to him and shouted with wide eyes "Idiot! Don't call me that name!"

"Bora..." Naruto said for the first time since the ship crashed. "Bora the Prominence, a mage who was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild a few years ago on bad behavior. Seems like you haven't changed at all." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him as the newly named Bora froze in shock at being noticed.

Natsu just began walking forward saying "I don't care whether you're a good guy or a bad guy,...but I ain't gonna let you get away with pretending you're with Fairy Tail!" He finished seriously, glaring at Bora.

Naruto just stepped back and let Natsu take care this, Bora yelled at Natsu "And what do you plan to do about it, boy!" He then spread his arms and called out his spell **"Prominence Typhoon!"** A stream of swirling purple fire shot at Natsu and Naruto.

Both of the Fairy Tail mages looked at the fire as it were nothing and let it hit them unfazed.

Lucy screamed out to them and tried running towards them, but was blocked by Happy, who looked on unconcerned.

The only sounds that were heard was the crackling of flames, and the screams of the women on the ship, who had by now woken up and were running away.

"That's the way it goes; the bigger the talk ,the weaker the man." Bora said as he looked towards the flames before turning away, but froze when he heard a voice say "Gross!" turning around quickly he saw two silhouettes in the fire, the close one being Natsu who had spoken, he seemed to be using his hand to gather the fire to his mouth.

"Are you really a fire mage?" Natsu asked, as the other silhouette chuckled "Heh, you should be asking if he's really a mage, that attack was pathetic." Naruto said as Natsu nodded in agreement.

As Naruto came into view you could see some blue flames swirling around him, somehow giving off steam as it did, but he was otherwise fine, not even his clothes were singed.

"I can't believe how gross those flames tasted!" Natsu voiced his thoughts, all of the people bar Naruto and Happy stared in amazement as Natsu sucked up and ate all the fire. There forms now perfectly clear Natsu turned to Naruto "Hey bro, can I have some of your fire? That last one left a bad taste in my mouth." he asked ignoring the others who were still frozen in shock.

Naruto chuckled and held out his hand as the flames around him condensed into a fist sized fireball and lobbed it over to Natsu, who quickly grabbed it and ate it. He let out a satisfied breath afterwards. "Ahh, Naruto your flames are the best!" he commented.

Natsu turned back to Bora and the rest as they came out of there shocked states and smirked. "Thanks for the meal, poser." stuttering out madly one of the men yelled "W-w-w-w-what are these guys?"

Happy started to explain, with a dark look on his face as his eyes seemed to white out, "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu, and Naruto... He's in a whole other league, he's practically untouchable."

"I've never seen magic like that." Lucy said, staring at Natsu and Naruto.

Natsu kept walking forward towards Bora while commenting "Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" he slammed his fists together, and his pupils lengthened into slits. "Here I go!"

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He reared his head back sucking in a deep breath, then using his hands as a funnel breathed out a long stream of fire at Bora and his remaining goons, which became a large fireball, when it hit there was a large explosion that could be seen for miles.

The wind from the explosion made Lucy cover her eyes and brace herself so that she wouldn't be blown away. When the smoke cleared she was able to see that Natsu's attack had gotten all the remaining thugs, as they were all on the ground unconscious with burn marks all over them.

Bora had managed to escape the attack by using his fire to lift him off the ground. One of the men who was still conscious suddenly spoke "B-Bora-san, I've seen this guy before. With the pink hair, and the scarf that looks like scales, it's gotta be him! He's the real…"

"Salamander!" Lucy finished for him as she gasped out in surprise.

Natsu then held both of his arms out, and suddenly fire surrounded his forearms coating his fists "I hope you guys are paying attention because this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!"

"Ahhh, **Red Shower!**" Bora shouted as balls of purple flame shot out towards Natsu as he charged through them and released a burst of flames from his feet, sending him high in the air straight towards Bora.

When he reached Bora, Natsu flipped around him and swung a kick, which hit his cheek with a loud hit and sent him flying towards Naruto.

Naruto just smirked at Bora's flying form and decided to put on a little show for him, and for Lucy as well. **"Tempest Kick!"** he slash one of his legs upward when Bora came close enough, and created a blue ark of some kind that shot Bora into the sky as Naruto just jumped up after him.

Natsu had to smirk at what Naruto did, it was lucky for anyone in the guild to see Naruto fighting like this, it reminded him of when they were younger and used to take missions with him when he got bored or all the times Naruto had taught him how to use regular old **Fire magic** besides from his **Dragon Slayer magic.** But he still got phantom pains from all the hit he took from the blonde, and he didn't even want to remember the staff. Ohh, how he both hated and feared that staff. But he was glad with the results and thanked Naruto everyday for it.

Back with the fight, as Bora was flying up in the air Naruto appeared above him with his fist cocked back and his fist set a flame. **"Fire Fist!" **Naruto shouted out his signature attack as a large column of fire descended towards Bora, who was sent straight down to the ground as the attack exploded on impact.

As Bora got back up on his feet Natsu delivered a devastating punch that sent him flying straight towards the town.

* * *

Lucy looked at Natsu and Naruto in amazement, she spoke her thoughts out loud as she watched Natsu fight with Bora. "Natsu eats fire, then breaths and attacks with fire, and Naruto…" she looked towards where Naruto was only to see that he was not there any more. "Wait, where is Naruto?"

"Right here." Lucy jumped in shock at Naruto's sudden appearance, but Happy just stood there as if nothing ever happened. "Don't scare me like that!" Lucy shouted as Naruto chuckled a little.

Looking back towards the fight he filled Lucy in on what type of magic he and Natsu used. "If you're trying to figure out what magic Natsu is using it won't work, the magic Natsu is using is a type of **Lost Magic**." Lucy gained a confused look on her face "It's types of magic that hasn't been used for years and is considered an ancient magic."

Lucy looked on to see Bora use his magic to cut across most of the town while Natsu smirked at him unfazed. "Dragon's lungs to breath fire, dragon's scales to dissolve the fire, and dragon's claws enveloped in fire. It's magic that transforms one's body parts in that of a dragon, kinda makes sense, this kind of magic was originally created to deal with dragons."

Naruto looked towards Natsu with a smirk on his lips as he watched the pink haired teen ready to beat Bora. "It's called **Dragon Slayer Magic**. It was taught to him by Igneel."

* * *

"Damn you!" Bora shouted at Natsu as he created a giant fireball as big as his body and hurled it towards Natsu **"Red Skull!"** Natsu just caught the fireball with both hands, the force sending him skidding back a few feet before he once again sucked all the fire in and ate it.

"Now that was a hefty meal, you're not too bad you posser." Natsu said with a smirk using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth before speaking again "Listen up, bastard; I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!"

"Y-you're gonna do what?!"

"Take this!" Once again Natsu sent flames to his feet and shot towards Bora with his arm back and fist coated in flames, and let out a cry of **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** His fist connected with Bora's face sending him flying down the street and hitting the bell in the middle of town, making sure he was down for the sure he was down for the count.

* * *

Naruto was impressed with the way that Natsu handled Bora, it even surprised him how much Natsu had grown in strength over the past few months along compared to when he first meet him. He would have never thought that that little pink ball of energy could turn into a strong mage in front of his eyes.

Naruto just shook his head of those thoughts and walked towards the downed form of Bora. He bent down and grabbed the rings that were on his fingers and stored them away to cash in later. He then heard Lucy yell out "You're overdoing it!" looking towards Lucy he paled a little as he saw what remained of the port town and knew that he was going to get an earful from Makarov when he gets back for letting Natsu handle a 'delicate' job like this.

To make matters worse he could hear the sound of the heavy armored footsteps coming their way, slowly looking over to the source of the noise Naruto paled even more when he saw it was the military, he just picked Lucy up bridal style and quickly turned his head towards the comic relief...I mean blue cat. "Quick, Happy! Escape plan Delta!" Naruto shouted as he began running with a blushing Lucy in his arms.

Happy just let out an "Aye!" and flew towards Natsu, who was currently running at neck breaking speeds the moment he caught eye of the military. Naruto then used his magic to create wings on his back that looked blue in colour with golden flame designs on them and took to the skies with Lucy putting her arms around his neck and trying not to fall off.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy yelled as she was slightly scared for her life at this moment, being a couple of feet in the air "Why are you taking me with you?" she asked. Naruto tilted his head at her, which caused her to slightly lose her balance but Naruto moved his hand up her back to regain it.

"You said that you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He smiled when he saw her first shocked, then turned into a happy expression. "So let's go!"

Lucy just smiled happily that her dream was coming true and couldn't wipe the smile that was plastered on her face. "Yeah!"

* * *

**Character Profile: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Alias: Naruto the Phoenix, 'Fire Fist' Naruto**

**Magic and abilities:**

**Fire Magic:** Naruto has shown to have a high level affinity towards fire magic to the point where he can change his body into fire with a single thought, and can produce a wide variety of flames in different colours, and have different properties to them, he can also control the flames produced by other people as well as his own. He can create them using slashing motions with his hands, speaking enchantments and even the slightest movement of his hands.

**-Fire Fist:** Naruto's signature technique in which he turns his hand into fire and cocks his first back and sends a stream of fire straight at his opponent in the shape of a fist. He can make the flames expand as it travels or just let it explode when it reaches his target.

**-Heat Haze:** Naruto shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand that takes on similar properties of a laser-like beam, this technique is similar to Bora's Hell Prominence.

**-Fire Bullet:** Naruto releases a large, bullet-like stream of fire towards the target. This technique is a simple and easy-to-learn fire-type spell.

**-Fire Gun:** Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Naruto turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them

**-Firefly:** Naruto creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air.

**-Fiery Doll: **After using Firefly to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Naruto sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them.

**-Flame Lance:** Naruto hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them.

**-Flaming Net:** Naruto creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it.

**-Flame Mirror:** Naruto releases a wall of fire to block an attack.

**-Fire Dragon:** A technique where Naruto summons fire around him and then controls it and forms it into the shape of an eastern dragon, he then sends it flying towards the enemy.

**-Great Fire Destruction:** Naruto expels from his mouth in a massive stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames.

**-Great Fire Annihilation:** Naruto expels from his mouth and shapes a massive wall of intense flames, which covers a wide range as well.

**-Double Flames: **After seeing Natsu use his Fire Dragon's Roar, Naruto created this technique using the same principals, by absorbing the flames into his mouth Naruto then adds his own power onto it and releases it at his opponent.

**Rainbow Fire:** A variation of Fire Magic in which the user creates flames with a variety of colors, with each color having a particular effect or property.

**-Red Flame of Destruction:** Fire that causes complete destruction in it's wake and can also destroy any and all substances, similar to the flames of a fire dragon.

**-Orange Flame of Creation:** Fire that can be molded into any form and then solidifies into a crystal like structure.

**-Yellow Flame of Energy:** This flame returns energy to any who touch this flame and can grant the person immense power for a short time.

**-Green Flame of Healing:** This flame has special healing properties that can cure a person of any illness or injury when they come in contact with it.

**-Blue Flame of the Damned:** Flames as cold as ice, and are forged from the lowest levels of hell.

**-Purple Flame of Despair:** Flame of evil that glow in the presence of danger and controls the darkness itself.

**Sacred Flames**

**-White Flame of Life**: The fire of the God's, purifying all those who gaze upon it and protects all those who are pure from all evil.

**-Black Flame of Death**: Said to be the very soul of death itself, forbidden to use above all other flames and corrupts the one who created the flame.

**Transformation Magic**: Naruto is an advanced user of this magic to the point where he can transform into an animal, person or object and have no flaws in the transformation at all. Some people who see him transform into an animal will often confuse this with Take Over because of how good he is with it.

**Fire Transformation**: An advanced level of magic known only to Naruto that combines his natural fire magic with his transformation magic to turn into a flaming animal or parts of an animal.

**-Phoenix**: Naruto's signature transformation and main fighting form, this transformation is also what gave Naruto his moniker 'The Phoenix'. The guild has only seen Naruto fully transform into this form once and is stated as 'a beautiful sight to behold.'

**-Devil**: A mode created by Naruto after fighting against Mirajane at a young age, he transforms into a giant devil with two curved horns on his head and bat-like wings on his back and a arrow tipped tail and hooves. Naruto can also use his flames to create a pitchfork for effect.

**Thought Projection**: Naruto is able to use this magic as a means of communicating over long distances to others and can even utilize it in a battle to confuse enemies.

**Letter Magic**: Naruto has basic knowledge of letter magic that he had learnt from both of his parents. He can understand and re-right ruins that have been place on an object or area and can decode most spells.

**Requip**: Naruto has been shown to use this type of magic to change the clothes that he wears as well as being able to store objects in another dimension.

**Master Hand to Hand Combatant**: Naruto is skilled in melee combat enough to face strong multiple enemies at once and not break a sweat while doing so. He has also created his very own fighting style with the help of Shikamaru that uses his body's natural speed, flexibility, endurance and strength to his advantage in different battle situations. He calls this fighting style **The Six Powers**. Most of the attacks that he uses are named after birds or has some kind of relations to birds.

**Enhanced Strength**: Naruto has an enormous amount of natural strength that is normally seen in battle against stronger opponents and those who are of a bigger body type than him. It is also seen when he punishes Natsu and Gray most of the time and when he was training them when they were younger.

**Immense Reflexes**: Naruto has Naturally good reflexes and is shown to dodge a good number of fast and strong attacks that are thrown at him.

**Immense Speed**: Naruto's main fighting styles focus around speed and how fast he delivers his attacks, he is able to cover great distances in the blink of an eye. He is considered the fastest person in the guild with no magical enhancements.

**Immense Durability**: Naruto is extremely durable despite his body size and stature, but he can take quick a beating or attack and still be able to come out of it with little to no damage, as seen when being tossed around inside Bora's ship and surviving the crash without a scratch.

**Immense Endurance**: Naruto possess a vast amount of physical endurance. Because of the training required to use the six powers, Naruto's body has been pushed to the brink of exhaustion and continuing on the next day. It is because of this that Naruto has a naturally strong and sturdy body that feels like hitting solid rock if attacked.

**Immense Magic Power**: Being an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, and the son of two powerful wizards, one of which is a member of the **Ten Wizard Saints**, Naruto is gifted with a tremendous amount of Magic Power. This is seen when Naruto turns his body into flames, as it uses a chunk of his Magic reserves, and is still able to keep fighting and not feel weak or break a sweat because of it. When Naruto releases his power it manifests in the form of blue flames and gives him a fiery aura.

**Keen Intellect**: Naruto is shown to know a good deal about the magic in this world and the basics behind some of them just by looking at them alone. He is also known to be a tactical learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorizing about it.

**Magic Sensor**: Naruto possesses great skills in sensing others through their Magic Power, as shown when he could locate Makarov during a battle a good few miles away as well as locating Natsu and Happy from such a distance that he could sense that they were in the town. He has also been able to feel out a person's magical power and can detect even the slightest bit of interference or fluctuation in their magic power, making it almost impossible for others to lie to him.

**Master Stealth Specialist**: Naruto is shown to have expert abilities in stealth and information gathering, shown by the master trusting him with an important mission that must be kept quiet about, which later Naruto ignored and let Natsu join.

**Expert Swordsmanship Specialist**: Though he is not at the level of Erza when it comes to swordsmanship, Naruto is highly advanced with using a sword, enough for him to hold his own against several opponents, or to slice things which are usually considered impossible to slash, such as spells. He was taught how to fight with a sword by his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who is said to be the most skilled swordsman in all of Fiore.

**Master Weapons Specialist**: Naruto has the knowledge and ability to use any and every weapon in the world, and can use them with little difficulty, he mainly use swords and magic staffs as weapons but can adapt to use a weapon, or object when the situation calls for it.

**Equipment**

**Sealed Flame Blade**: By utilizing his fire magic and sending it through the pommel of the bladeless sword, Naruto can release a blade made of his flames (blue or orange/red) and use it in close combat. He can also launch slashes and blasts through the 'blade' for mid to long range combat. As the name of the blade suggests, it can also absorb others flames and seal it away.

**Shinigami's Hand**: A gag staff that Naruto had brought to train Natsu when they were younger, and is still used as a means for Naruto to give out punishments to Natsu, Gray and Happy if they get out of control, break the rules or they piss Naruto off. It has a thin black pole for a handle with a giant white cartoon glove on the end with square fingers that deliver a devastating blow to the head. (Think Death's hand's from 'Soul Eater')

**-Reaper Chop**: Naruto uses the staff to deliver a blow to the head by swinging the glove down on the targets noggin, leaving them KO'ed with some blood pouring out of the area.

**-Reaper Execution Chop**: A move where Naruto swings the glove to the back of the target's neck, like a guillotine blade, and knocks them unconscious while sending them a few good meters away.

**Cross Scythe**: A weapon not really used by most mage but is used for a good number of uses, he can also control the length of the handle so he can use it like a Kama. It's appearance is plain staff with a cross at the top along with it sporting a long, arched blade.

* * *

**Official Stats:**

**Attack Power**: 6/5

**Defensive Power**: 5/5

**Speed**: 6/5

**Intelligence**: 4/5

**Comedic Portrayal**: 4/5

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter two all done and dusted. I did the character profile because some Naruto characters will be in this story and I will explain what magics they will have when they show up. I will update this story a couple of weeks after I have posted the 'Iron Pirate' story so please be patient. **

**Also, the poll currently on will end on the 21st, so get your votes in quick and choose wisely. Remember that you can ask for character to use in the future as well if you don't want to pick any of them.**

**M.S OUT! :)**


	3. Fire Dragon, Phoenix, Monkey and Bull

**Hello my fellow anime fans, I welcome you to the third chapter of Naruto the Phoenix, I hope you all really like this story so far and will continue to enjoy it for the future chapters to come. But before we get to the story, I must clear a few things up.**

**First is that to all of you who were wondering, Naruto can not use Haki in this story. The reason why is because the way I am writing him and the magic and techniques that he use, him having Haki will make him too OP for my taste. So no Haki end of story.**

**Second is the Pairings for this story, the votes are in, and the winners are: 1st place-Erza, 2nd place-Mirajane, 3rd place-Cana, and 4th place-Lucy! So there are the girls for the Harem so far, and after consulting with some of my beta readers I have added Ino from the **_**Naruto**_**-verse in as well. I may put in some more as the story goes and may have another poll later for the same thing. So thank all of you who voted.**

**Third: Naruto and Shikamaru have been in Fairy Tail for ten years, if you want an age gap Naruto and Shikamaru are 20 and Erza and Mira are 19 like in the anime.**

**And finally: We are all saddened by the ending of the **_**Naruto **_**manga, and we pay our deepest respects to one of the most well known, and well read manga who is up with the likes of **_**Bleach**_**, **_**One Piece**_**, **_**Fullmetal Alchemist **_**and **_**Fairy Tail.**_ **It will be remembered and missed.**

**Now that they are out of the way, enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Fire Dragon, Phoenix, Monkey, and Bull**

ERA, Magic Council

"THOSE IDIOTS FROM FAIRY TAIL HAVE GONE AND DONE IT AGAIN!" roared an angry council member as he and the rest of them watch Natsu destroy port town. "THIS TIME THEY DESTROYED HALF A PORT!"

"Now they've done it."

"I'm actually quite fond of those fools, personally." said a young man with blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger. His name was Siegrain.

"It's true they do behave like fools, but we must admit they are full of extremely skilled mages." responded a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat. This man is called Yajima.

"I guess you take the good and the bad."

"I say leave them be." Siegrain said absently as the council member looked at him if he was crazy. "Just think, without those fools, this world would be boring."

"I agree with Siegrain-sama."

"Ultear! Not you too!"

Ultear use smiled as she played with her crystal ball. "Fairy Tail is an interesting guild. It would be fun to see what they do next." She stated with a giggle. '_Though if they do mess up I will be able to see Naruto-kun again.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild

"Ahh…" Lucy stared in awe as she looked up toward the two-story high building with a large board that said 'Fairy Tail' above the front door. She never would have thought that she would be here at this moment, it was her dream come true!

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy" A voice said as Lucy felt a hand clasped her shoulder, she jumped a little before turning her head to see one of the people that made her dream possible, there was a smiling Naruto who could see the look of joy on her face as she looked like a kid that had just gotten the present she wanted for Christmas. He, Natsu and Happy had told Lucy about there time in the Fairy Tail on the way over and it had just made Lucy want to join even more, even though he and Natsu left out the more….destructive thing about the guild. Natsu because he either forgot about it or thought it was normal, and Naruto because he didn't want to scare Lucy away from her dream.

Natsu was waiting by the doors with Happy as he raised his foot and kicked them open. "We made it back alive!" "We're home!" They were then greeted by the members closest to the door as Lucy and Naruto walked in and looked around to see the place was busy as ever. Naruto could see the same groups sitting together in their usual places as they were being served by his favorite white haired angel (as he called her nowadays).

"Mira-chan! Three beers this way, if you please!"

"Be right with you!" Mirajane said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face, she has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hair style's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She wore a maroon dress with pink trimmings that revealed her ample cleavage, a blue teardrop shaped necklace, and a white flower bracelet on her right wrist.

"So when are you and I gonna go out on a date. Mira-chan?" A mage named Wakaba Mine called out with hair that stretched out past his forehead like a bread roll and a pipe sticking out of his mouth as he blew out puffs of smoke in the shape of hearts.

"Don't start with _this_ again. What happens if you know who catches wind of this?"

"Don't worry about it, he will never know. So what do you say Mira-chan~?"

As Naruto developed a twitch in his right eye, Mirajane sighed at Wakaba's and smiled at him. "If you forgot I'm already taken, and besides…" he body the lit up with yellow lights before being enveloped in smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a large woman with a chubby and hair done up in some style. All-in-all, she wasn't that attractive. "Don't you already have a wife?"

"GHAAAAAH! DON'T TRANSFORM INTO MY WIFE!" Wakaba shouted as he looked in horror with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Hehehehe…" Mirajane giggled as she transformed back into herself, she never noticed Naruto slowly sneak up behind her until he covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?" he asked before Mirajane turned around and her smile grew even wider.

"NARUTO! YOUR BACK!"

Mirajane shouted before pulling him into a kiss, which caused many of the men who were watching them to glare at Naruto in envy and the women at Mirajane with jealousy for bagging one of the most hottest guys in the guild. Lucy though was staring at the two wide eyed and with her mouth gaping in shock, she didn't know that one of the most well known mages in Fairy Tail was dating said guilds cover girl! It made her a little depressed knowing that the hot guy was already taken but she just shook it off for now and took a look around the guild. As she was looking around one of the guild members were talking to Natsu.

"So I heard that you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu. Had to go starting troub-" he was interrupted when Natsu kicked him in the face and sent him flying.

"That info about salamander was a lie, wasn't it?" Natsu shouted as he stood on what remained of the table the poor sap was just on.

"How would I know? I just told you some rumors that have been going around!"

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR?"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT? LET'S GO!"

And then started the annual *cough*daily*cough* guild fight that was once again started by the pink haired dragon slayer. While this was all happening Lucy just had a smile on her face and ignored the chaos around her. "Wow...I can't believe I'm standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!" she said with as much excitement as possible.

Before she could say anything else a black haired young man wearing only his boxer and a necklace that looked like a stone with a sword in it entered into her vision.

"So Natsu's back, huh!" the black haired man said. "Let's finish what we started, Natsu!"

"Gray, your clothes." A girl with brown hair and wearing a bikini top and knee length black shorts said to Gray as he just freaked out. "I don't have time for that, Cana!" Gray shouted as he joined in the fighting.

"UGH! This is why I can't stand the men here. They have no class at all." Cana said with a sigh before drinking straight from a big barrel of beer as Lucy looked at her with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"You're one to talk about class Cana-chan." Naruto said as he sat next to Cana with a beer in his hands as she just put the barrel down for a moment. "You say we have no class yet you, a woman, are chugging down a barrel full of alcohol without a care in the world." Naruto stopped explaining as Cana had pouted a little bit.

"Aren't you supposed to agree with me from time to time?"

"Yes, but if you forgot you're currently dating one of these men with no class." Naruto said deadpan as Cana pulled Naruto into her well endowed chest and combed her hand through his hair. "Yes but you are different from those other guys, aren't you my little Foxy~kun~" Cana purred out as Naruto both cursed about how he told her to call him that one time when he was drunk and began thinking if she was actually drunk the way she said her nickname for him.

During this scene Lucy just stared in shock at what was going on and what was said. "Wait, what's going on? I thought Naruto was dating Mirajane!"

"He is, but he's also in a relationship with three other girls as well." Mirajane said as she appeared next to her.

"IT'S MIRAJANE, _THE _MIRAJANE!" Lucy screamed out like a fangirl.

"You must be Lucy huh? Naruto told me a lot about you." Mirajane said with a smile as Lucy gain a somewhat nervous look.

"Nothing bad I hope?" She said nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"No nothing like that but…" she moved her hand to the side of her mouth and whispered to Lucy. "I noticed how you looked when I kissed Naruto before, you like him don't you?"

"W-Wh.." Lucy stuttered as she began to gain a blush on her face.

Mirajane giggled and gave Lucy a caring smile. "Don't worry, if you want you can join too. You just have to wait until the last member of our little harem arrives."

"Umm...s-sure" Lucy said but was a little unsure about it.

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked as he appeared next to Mira and Lucy, shocking the latter.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Mirajane said mysteriously as Naruto raised an eyebrow but just shrugged it off and went to join Cana for a drink.

"Come on Natsu! Fight me!"

"Put some clothes on first!"

"It's only noon and you boys are already crying like spoiled babies." A deep voice rang out behind Lucy that made her jump in fright. As she looked back she saw Mirajane's brother, Elfman, towering over her with a serious look on his face. He had white hair and blue eyes like his sister and had a scar running down his right side, crossing his right eye. He was wearing what looked like a blue high collared coat and pants with geta sandals on his feet. "You're not little kids you know… Real men speak with their fists!" He exclaimed as he moved to fight them.

"He's encouraging fighting after all…"

"Butt out!" Gray and Natsu shouted, punching the man before he could get a punch in.

"Ugh. How noisy" Another voice spoke up, gaining Lucy's attention.

* * *

_This is the lady killer Loke, one of the highest-ranked on the "most-desired wizard bachelor" list._

(Didn't I get rid of you in the last chapter?) *Author says behind narrator scaring him shitless*

_Wait! I have a wife and three kids to feed! I need this job_

(Really?)

_Well… no but-_

(**Reaper Kick!**)

_AHHHHhhhhhhh…..*_

* * *

Loke was an attractive man with short dark orange hair the sunglasses covering his hazel eyes. He wore a green jacket with a white fluffy collar, and orange t-shirt with a weird face design on the front and black trousers. Before he could say anything else he was hit on the head with a glass and gained an irritated look on his face.

"Loke…"

"Are you okay?"

"Grr…" he then jumped up and posed for his two fans. "I'm gonna go join in the fight! Only to protect you girls of course!" Both women swooned over him as he continued posing for them.

"Well he's definitely off my list." Lucy said as she had a book in her hands with men's profiles in it and put a big red cross through Loke's picture after seeing that he is a womanizer. No one saw Naruto chuckling at the scene while casually tossing a glass up and down in his hand that looked similar to the one that hit Loke.

"I see that you have one of those magazines as well." A feminine voice said besides Lucy as she looked to see who it was. She had long, blonde hair, which was in a high-ponytail that was hip-length and also sported a red clip in the left side of her hair with bangs flattened against the right side of her face. She wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse showing her bare stomach and well developed chest, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. She also had fishnet warmers on her elbows and wears a pair of the same over her knees.

"Hi, my names Ino Yamanaka. You must be new here, Welcome to Fairy Tail." Ino said as she gave Lucy a smile and held out her hand for Lucy to shake.

"M-My names Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Lucy. So what made you decide to join?" Ino asked as she and Lucy sat down on the nearest table.

"Well, I always wanted to join Fairy Tail ever since I was a little girl. I was actually save by a couple of your members back then."

"Really? Oh...do tell, do you know who it was?" Ino knew gossip when she heard one, and Lucy's could be one for her to remember. And tease who ever it is about.

Lucy just shaked her head which made Ino pout a bit. "Sorry, they didn't say who they were. All I remember was that they were a couple and one of them had the Fairy Tail guild mark on her hand." Lucy said as Ino gained a thoughtful look.

"Hmm, I don't know of any members in the guild with their mark there. Maybe it was someone who left, we don't really have any couples here among any of the older generation, but our generation is a different story." Ino said with a dreamy look on her face.

"You mean with Naruto, right?" Lucy asked as Ino nodded, still with the dreamy look on her face. "It surprises me that he's in a relationship with four girls, and one of them is Mirajane! How did he do that?"

"Actually, it was the girls who wanted to share him." Ino said suddenly surprising Lucy.

"H-How d-do you know that?" Lucy said with a blush present on her cheeks. Ino just smiled seductively and leaned across the table to whisper in Lucy's ear.

"I know because i'm one of the girls who he's in a relationship with."

While Lucy was talking with Ino, Naruto was busy having a drinking match with Cana and had just finished his third mug of beer while Cana finished her third barrel, effectively making her the winner by far. "What do you think Ino and Lucy are talking about over there?" Naruto said as he ordered a refill from Mirajane who just smiled and gave him three more.

"I don't know, but it still surprises me how she can walk through all that fighting and not get injured one bit." Cana said while she started chugging down her fourth barrel as Naruto slightly smacked her on the back of the head and reminded her about manners. In return she just raised her pinky finger and kept drinking while Naruto sweat dropped and mumbled about proper ladies having manners and all that.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!"

Lucy's screaming brought Naruto out of his mumbling and looked toward Lucy who was now as red as Erza's hair and was glowing like a star. Looking over slightly to the person sitting opposite her he saw Ino with a very dangerous, yet seductive smile on her face as she winked at Naruto that had a hidden meaning behind it. He mentally made a note to himself that he might need all of his energy for tonight, and to put the silencing ruins on full power. Almost anything would set that girl off like a cat in heat.

"What is that troublesome blond up to this time?" Naruto and Cana heard a lazy voice on the table next to them and saw Shikamaru sit up and put his pinky finger in his ear like he was trying to get his hearing back.

Shikamaru, like Naruto, hasn't changed that much in his time in Fairy Tail as far as looks are concerned. He had grown taller and still had his hair tied up to look like a pineapple and had changed his hooped earring to studs. His attire had changed though, he still wore his fishnet top but now he had a black long sleeve jacket with white accents and stripes going down the sleeves and one pocket on each breast, some black jeans and white sneakers. On the back of his jacket was a green circle with a line through it and inside of it, in white, was the kanji for "King".

"She's not looking for you Shika so don't worry, she just making the new member a bit uncomfortable is all." Naruto said casually as Shikamaru let out a breath at been safe from one of the blond menaces in his life. Looking over toward Ino he saw another blond haired girl and had one through going through his head at another blond in the guild.

'_Troublesome.'_

As Shikamaru was going to get back to sleep another mage sat down next to him eating a packet of potato chips. He has long spiky, brown hair that reached his waist, swirl marks on his cheeks, and has a more robust physique. He sports a red suit with plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs. On the front of his chest armour is the kanji for "food" on it. He, like Shikamaru, had studs as earrings.

"Munch...Hey Shikamaru...Munch...You...Munch...finished...Munch...sleeping already?"

"I guess I am Chōji, why? Do you need something?" Shikamaru question one of his best friends as he kept devouring the chips by the handful.

"Not... Munch... really... Munch… Levy... Munch... was just... Munch... wondering were you... Munch... where." Chōji said as he finished his packet for chips and pulled out another. It was BBQ Pork.

"I still don't know how you managed to get in a relationship with any girl, let alone Levy. There really must be a God up there." Naruto said as Shikamaru sent him a glare as Cana laughed at the lazy **Shadow magic** user. It was no secret that Shikamaru and Levy were in a relationship with each other, especially when Jet and Droy shouted it out to the whole guild before they could announce it.

"Munch..That...Munch...wasn't...Munch...the case...Munch...with...Much...Jet and...Munch...Droy." Chōji put in his input as he already reached the last chip in the packet. But before he could eat it a guild member was thrown his way and, somehow, missed the chubby mage completely but destroyed his precious potato based treat in his hand, leaving it nothing but crumbs on the floor.

Chōji's bangs covered his eyes as he began to release a little bit of his magical energy making the three people around him sweat and wisely edge away from the 'buff' mage before he blew a gasket. "That was...the last chip. The most sacred bite of the entire meal. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Chōji shouted as he jumped into the fight, bowling over some of the member as he did.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said before leaving to meet Levy. Naruto just chuckled as he had another drink. That was until Cana nudged him and pointed towards the crowd. Looking over to where she was pointing towards and face-palmed as he saw Natsu take Gray's boxers.

"Dear Kami, not again. How many times has he done that?"

"I thinks that's the third time...today." Cana said to him as Naruto smacked himself again.

"Excuse me miss, could you please lend me your underwear-" Gray was stopped when Lucy hit him over the head and sent him flying.

"NO WAY!" She shouted.

"That girl's got spunk." said Cana. "She is so your type."

"How very true." said Naruto before he felt magic being charged up and decided to intervene. "Whoa guy, I think this is going to far. Stop this now before-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Natsu and Gray shouted as they threw a stool at Naruto's face, making the whole guild go quiet while they were still fighting.

When the duo finally saw the guild members go quiet and not move a muscle the looked around and blinked in confusion. One of the guild members next to them nervously raised their hand and pointed toward Naruto, who was still in the same position as Natsu and Gray hit him with the stool in his face. When they looked toward where the member was pointing they began to sweat like crazy as Naruto began to leak out some of his magical energy as a blue fiery aura surrounded him.

The stool on Naruto's face suddenly turned black before blowing in the wind as ash while Naruto had his bangs covering his eyes and slowly moved his head up and looked at them. His eyes could be visible now showing them to be icy blue but his bangs still shadowed his eyes giving him a really scary look as he did so.

"Oh, really?" Naruto said coldly as he moved his right arm in front of him and a magic circle appeared by his hand. When the magic circle vanished an object appeared in Naruto's hand that made the whole guild sweat in fear but none more so than Natsu and Gray, as they just saw the object of their nightmares.

In Naruto's hand was a thin black pole with a giant white cartoon glove on the end with square fingers that looked like it could do a lot of damage to a person. "It seems that some my two little brothers need some punishment, huh?" Naruto spoke slowly as he took a step forward, and the duo took one back.

As Naruto took another step Natsu and Gray took off running towards the doors screaming like the devil and the Shinigami were after them. When Naruto saw this he covered the distance between them quickly and raised the staff above him with a yell.

"**Reaper Chop!"**

*BONK*

*SWISH*

Hearing the last sound made by his swing, Naruto look at the ground to see Natsu knocked out with an indentation in his head and some blood pouring out and an empty spot beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the form of Gray running towards the back exit of the guild and narrowed his eyes with a gleam. He then kicked a stool up in the air and sent it flying towards him at high speeds.

"**Special Attack: Meteor Stool!"**

The stool hit Gray in the back and sent him flying forward a bit before he hit the ground and skidded to a halt. "All of you bakas should be ashamed of yourselves!" Naruto scolded the crowd. "We have a new member about to be stamped and you're not giving her a good impression!"

The members looked down in shame.

**"A NEW MEMBER YOU SAY NARUTO?"** A giant's voice thundered as he came in the room.

"HE'S SO BIG!" screamed Lucy.

"Oh hello master I didn't know you was here." said Mira.

"_That's the guild master?"_ thought Lucy.

"Yep I did Gramps!" said Naruto with pride before bringing over Lucy to meet him. "This is Lucy."

"H-Hello!" stammered Lucy. Makarov shrunk down to his normal size. He wore a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat.

"Nice to meetcha!" Makarov as with a smile on his face as Lucy looked at him in shock.

"Tiny! Wait, he's your master…?!"

"Yep! This is Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's master!" Mirajane explained to Lucy as Makarov jumped backwards towards the second level, hitting the banister as he did and clambering up to stand on the banister and looked at them all. "You guys have gone and done it again!" He waved a stack of paper at them. "Just take a look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time!" He held some in front of him and began to read. "First...Gray."

He then looked toward the downed form of Gray and sweat dropped. "I'll tell you next time. Okay then...Elfman."

"Huh." The muscle bound mage said.

"...You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission."

"Well, he said, 'men are all about education', so…" Elfman trailed off as he scratched his cheek with Makarov shaking his head at him.

"Cana Alberona. Drinking 15 barrels of alcohol and charging it to the magic council." Makarov stated at her.

Cana scratched the back of her head like her boyfriend did whenever he got nervous. "They found out, huh…" She muttered as Naruto snickered at her but stopped when she glared at him to shut up.

"Loke…" Makarov carried on. "...Flirting with council member Michello's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for the damage compensation too."

Loke looked away with a frown. "She had talent." Was his only defensive statement.

"And Natsu…" Here the master dropped his head in agony while Natsu was getting back up and rubbing his head to try and make the pain go away. "...You destroyed the Devon Thief Gang, but also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the townspeople. Leveling a historical landmark. Burning down a church. Flooding the Stargazers castle, I don't even know how that one was possible…" Makarov finished as he was close to pulling out his remaining hair on his head.

"Oh, boy. You really did a number on them Natsu!" Naruto said as Natsu glared at him from across the guild hall.

"Don't think that you are safe this time, Naruto…" The master said, which confused Naruto a to what he had done. "I sent you on a mission to Hargeon Town with the intention that it would remain quiet and minimal damage would be done." Makarov then gained a tick mark as Naruto gulped at being found out. "And at the last minute you let Natsu join and he destroyed half the town!"

By now Makarov shaking in anger and tried everything to keep his cool as the whole guild looked down in shame. Lucy looked at Makarov in worry at his trembling form and was having second thoughts about this guild.

"Are you out of your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!"

"..."

"..."

"However…" Makarov looked up with a grin as he held up the complaints and and set them aflame. "I say to hell with the magic council." He then threw the burning stacks of paper into the air which Natsu jumped right at and caught in his mouth like a dog.

"Listen up! Power that surpasses reason, comes from reason. Magic is not a miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world come into perfect sync! Magic comes from mental strength and focus-nay, it comes from your entire soul! Worrying about the the higher ups watching us will do nothing to help your magic improve. Don't let the fools on the council scare you! Follow the path that _you _believe in!" Everyone in the guild smiled as the master raised his hand with his index finger and thumb pointing out. "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT MAKE THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD, NUMBER ONE!"

Lucy smiled widely, already feeling the warmth spread through her as everyone laughed and cheered despite the state the guild was in. Lucy looked over towards Naruto and saw him talking with Cana and Mirajane before looking towards her and gave her a wink. She blushed at him and smiled back, maybe she would have to think about what Mira said to her.

* * *

Some time later…

"So you want your stamp pink and on the back of your left hand right?" asked Mirajane holding a stamp and some ink a bit later.

"Yep." said Lucy before getting her hand stamped.

"There you go." said Mira. "Now you're an official member of Fairy Tail."

"Oh thank you!" said Lucy before turning to Natsu. "I got my mark!"

"Oh yeah? That's great Lugi." Natsu said boringly looking at the mission board for a job.

"IT'S LUCY!" the girl screamed.

"Natsu's not very good when it comes to girls." said Naruto appearing beside her.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT?" screamed Lucy.

"Sorry. It keeps my teammates on alert." said Naruto before looking at her stamp. "What a pretty color you picked."

"You think so?" asked Lucy.

"Yep. Though it needs something." said Naruto before putting the hand in a gentleman's kiss. "There. Now it's also a good luck charm."

Lucy's whole body turned 10 shades of red before steam came out of her ears. Naruto chuckled to himself as he watched Lucy go around the guild with a happy smile on his face and noticed that she was taking the introduction very well for a first timer. He remembered the day when he and Shikamaru first came to the guild and smiled.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Well here we are boys, Fairy Tail!" Makarov happily said as Naruto and Shikamaru looked towards the giant building in front of them and both had smiles on their faces. Naruto wrapped one of his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders and started shaking him._

"_Can you believe it Shika, we're finally here! Our dreams are coming true!" Naruto shouted as Shikamaru tried pushing the blond away._

"_Yes I know you troublesome blond. Can you stop shaking me now, you're making me sick." Shikamaru calmly said to Naruto as he slowly calmed down and stopped shaking the lazy shadow user, but his grin still remained on his face._

_Makarov smiled as he watched the two boys being excited, or at least he thought Shikamaru was, about joining the guild. He always enjoyed when his children being happy, even if they haven't officially joined yet._

"_Well come on you two, let's go inside." Makarov gained their attention and walked towards the entrance and slowly opened the door._

_Naruto was standing happily by the master as he open the door and was thinking about what he might see first. Would he meet one of the famous mages? What did the inside of the guild look like? What were the members like? He quickly got his answer when He, Shikamaru and Makarov opened the door and saw flames._

_A large stream of flames exited the guild through the front door and left the three standing there comically covered in soot. They opened their eyes to try to figure out what happened when a strong gust of cold wind came out next and turned them into snowmen._

_Opening their eyes, surprisingly where they would be on a snowman, they saw two seven or eight year old boy fighting each other while the rest of the member just talked to each other like it was a regular thing. _

"_I'm gonna beat the crap out of you perv!" The pink haired boy shouted as flames came out of his mouth._

"_You can try flame brain!" The black haired boy replied as he shot ice shards at the pink haired boy._

"_Droopy eyes!"_

"_Ash head!"_

_Naruto and Shikamaru sweatdropped at the scene in front of them until they sensed a spike in magical energy and slowly gazed over towards the snowman of Makarov and watched as the snow quickly melted around him into a large puddle on the ground and he started shaking._

_The wisely shuffled away from the trembling wizard and out of harm's way. Makarov had enough of the two boys in front of him bickering and decided to end it. He used his titan magic and grew to the size of a giant and stomped his foot down in front of the two boys._

"_**WILL YOU TWO BRATS CUT IT OUT ALREADY!"**_ _Makarov shouted._

_The two kids stopped where they were and looked up towards the master and gulped._

"_But master he said that my magic was useless." The dark haired boy said as the pink haired boy glared at him._

"_No I didn't! I said that your magic is _completely _useless!"_

"_That's the same thing you moron!"_

"_**THAT'S ENOUGH!"**_ _Makarov bellowed out as the boys shut up and remained still. _"_**LISTEN UP WE HAVE SOME NEW MEMBERS JOINING US TODAY, SO BEHAVE YOURSELVES AND WELCOME THEM HOW WE ALWAYS DO."**_

_After the giant master was finished speaking everyone turned their attention toward Naruto and Shikamaru, who had by now gotten themselves out of the snow and looked towards the rest of the guild nervously. They both looked towards the guild members and slightly flinched when they heard all of them roar in excitement and crowd around them and start asking them questions._

_Meanwhile at the bar Makarov laughed as he saw the two boy try to fight their way out of the surrounding crowd around them and laughed even more when Natsu challenged both of the boys to a fight, which Naruto happily accepted. _

_Makarov knew both of the boys would fit in well in the guild and could feel that they would bring a big change as well._

* * *

"Is my dad still not back yet?" This question brought Naruto out of his thoughts as he looked towards a young slim boy with straight black hair. He wore a dark green T-shirt with an 'S' in yellow on the front and lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back with simple sandals. Naruto recognized him as Romeo Conbolt, son of a fellow wizard named Macao.

"You're getting on my nerves, Romeo. If you're a wizard's son, have faith in your father and wait at home quietly!" Makarov said.

"But sir, he told me that he'd be back in three days, and he's been gone for over a week now!"

Makarov lifted his head to think then looked towards Romeo. "If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobe…"

"That's right and it's not that far from here! So why won't somebody go look for him!" Romeo shouted as Makarov had enough of the kid.

"Listen your old man's a wizard! And like every wizard in this guild he can take care of himself!" Makarov then settled down a bit and closed his eyes. "Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait."

Hearing that Romeo clenched his fist before he punched Makarov in the face and ran out of the guild crying. "That was really harsh." Lucy said as she sat at the bar and watch the whole thing.

"Despite what he said, the master really is worried." Mirajane said with her back turned while cleaning a dish as she felt Naruto stand up and leave with Natsu who had punched the request board and left with Happy.

"This doesn't look good master, you know how he can be. I bet they're going up to Mt Hakobe to save Macao." Nab said to the master as he moved away from the request board for a moment.

"When are they ever gonna grow up?" One of the nearby members asked.

"Who knows? Going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride." Nab finished scratching his head.

Makarov sighed before looking towards the doors any let out some words of wisdom. "Remember Nab, no one is allowed to choose the path others take. Just leave them be."

"I wonder why Natsu got all upset? And why did Naruto go with him?" Lucy wondered as Mirajane answered her.

"It's because Natsu and Naruto are in the same boat as Romeo." Lucy turned towards Mira as she kept explaining. "Naruto knows how Romeo is feeling because both of his parents are very strong wizards and he couldn't do anything to help them when he was younger and acted like Romeo is now, and I Natsu sees a part of himself in Romeo."

Outside on the streets of Magnolia Romeo kept crying and stopped to try and let it out but felt a hand rub his head before heading off. Looking up he saw Naruto, Natsu and Happy walking in the direction on Mt. Hakobe with determined looks on their faces.

"Just because we are members of Fairy Tail doesn't mean that we don't have are own personal issues, we've all had our fair share of suffering and loss." Mirajane finished as Lucy looked towards the doors of the guild and thought about the two mages.

* * *

After talking with Mirajane a little more Lucy decided to follow the blond and pink haired mages and see what they were going to do. After Lucy had caught up with the pair if fire skilled wizards they had hired a horse-drawn carriage and were currently heading towards Mt. Hakobe with Naruto and Lucy next to each other on one seat while Natsu lay down on the one across from the and Happy seated on the floor while ignoring Natsu's sickly form.

"Ugh, why'd you come with us?" Natsu questioned Lucy as the carriage slowed down a bit and he was able to talk.

"I thought that I could help you two." Lucy answered while looking at Natsu and moving away slightly in case the carriage moved suddenly.

"Well unless you have a special type of healing magic at the moment you might have to wait." Naruto said as he looked towards Lucy then to Natsu and sighed at the sight of one of his little brothers.

"Wow, you really do have a case of motion sickness don't you. It's just another reason to feel sorry for you." Lucy said to Natsu as he perked his head up a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Lucy said as she waved it off and Naruto rolled his eyes. Suddenly the carriage stopped and Natsu was suddenly rejuvenated and jumped around with Happy.

"I'm sorry, this is as far as I can take you." The carriage driver told the group solemnly.

After he said that the back of the carriage opened up to reveal the snow-covered ground of Mt. Hakobe with a blizzard.

"Wh-Whoa…! Were in the world are we?!" Lucy exclaimed as the cold wind hit her hard and made her hug herself tightly and jumped off the carriage and followed Natsu and Naruto who had started walking up the mountain.

As the three humans and one cat started walked up the mountain Lucy was complaining about how cold it was up on the mountain and was bugging Natsu to hand over the blanket he had in his backpack while the dragon slayer ignored her and kept walking while Happy talked about her constant talking while Natsu and Naruto nodded in agreement.

Figuring that the blanket were a lost cause Lucy had another idea and summoned up one of her celestial spirits called Horologium. The spirit looked like a giant walking grandfather clock with a Roman-numeral clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth. Lucy quickly placed herself inside of the glass case didn't come out.

The three who were out in the cold looked at Lucy in confusion as they could see her talking but they could not hear her. "Ahh, Lucy. We can't hear you inside of there." Naruto said.

"'I'm staying in here.' she says." Horologium said in Lucy's place.

"Then why'd you tag along?" Natsu asked.

"'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this?' she inquires.

"You came along without knowing? He came to slay a Vulcan, it's a vicious monster." Natsu said calmly as Lucy gained a nervous look.

"'I want to go back to the guild!' she proclaims" Horologium said as he waved his arms around frantically.

"'Be my guest' I reply." Natsu said as Happy responded with an 'Aye'.

"Come on Natsu, Lucy hasn't gone on a mission like this before you can't blame her." Naruto said in Lucy's defense while Natsu went on ahead and he and Happy shouted out for Macao. The fire mage sighed and was about to ask Natsu to stop before he causes an avalanche until he felt a magical score getting closer towards Natsu and yelled.

"NATSU LOOK OUT!"

Hearing his brother yell out to him, Natsu looked up and saw a large creature descending towards him and Happy and quickly jumped out of the way before the creature landed and destroyed the spot he was previously in. When the snow cleared the group saw a large ape like creature with white fur and a large grin on it's face.

"It's a Vulcan!" Happy screamed while Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"He looks slightly bigger than the average Vulcan." Naruto said as he observed the creature in front of him. "Be careful Natsu, Vulcans are strong creatures and this one may be the leader of a pack."

Natsu nodded at his brother's words and focused back on the Vulcan in front of them. The Vulcan in question was currently sniffing the air before it saw something behind them and grinned again before running off.

'_So fast!'_ Naruto thought as he saw the Vulcan made a beeline towards Lucy and Horologium. Inside of Horologium, Lucy was startled by the sound of someone knocking on Horologium and opened her eyes to see the Vulcan looking at her with a lecherous smile on its face.

"**Me like human woman!"** The Vulcan said before it picked up the celestial spirit with the girl inside and took off running.

"So it can talk huh?" Naruto said as Natsu punched his hands together and flames came out.

"'Don't just stand there, hurry up and save me!' she yells furiously."

Mt. Hakobe

In a giant ice cave near the summit of Mt. Hakobe, Lucy could currently be seen still inside of Horologium while the Vulcan creature could be seen dancing around her with hearts around it.

"'How did I get myself into this mess. And what's with this giant monkey? He's so excited!' she asks tearfully." Horologium says while covering his eyes. Lucy then freaks out when the Vulcan presses his face against the glass before Horologium disappears saying that his time is up and to take care.

"Give me an extension, please!" Lucy shouts out as the Vulcan gains glints in his eyes as he looks towards Lucy.

"MONKEY!" Natsu's voice made Lucy gain a little bit of hope as she looked towards the entrance of the cave and saw Natsu and Naruto getting closer towards her. "Where is Macao?! Tell me!" Natsu shouted out before he slipped on the ice beneath him and crash on the other side of the cave.

"Whoa, that was uncool." Lucy said as she face palmed. "Why does he feel like he has to make an entrance all the time?" she asked no one in particular but Naruto answered her when he made it over.

"He doesn't mean to. Like I said at the restaurant when we first met he just rushes into things without thinking first." Naruto then helped Lucy onto her feet and moved her over towards Natsu and moved in front of her.

"Enough of this, monkey! Where's Macao?!" Natsu said as he got back on his feet while the Vulcan gained a confused look. "You understand me, right? He's a human male! now where is he!"

"**Man?"** The Vulcan asked.

"That's right! Now where is he?!" Natsu said as he pointed an accusing finger at the Vulcan while Lucy said that he was jumping to conclusions. Meanwhile the Vulcan was pointing towards a section of the cave and waving his hand towards them. "Hey, I think he's gonna show me."

Natsu walked up to a hole by the wall of the cave to see where Macao was only to get kicked out of it by the Vulcan and fell down the side of the mountain yelling "Monkey!".

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed out.

"He's still an idiot!" Naruto yelled in frustration at the simple trick. "I thought man was superior to apes, not the other way round?" Naruto said as he ignored the Vulcan dancing around like an idiot saying "**No like man! Me like woman!"**

"This isn't good." Lucy said as she looked towards Naruto. "He can't survive out there."

"Don't worry Lucy, Natsu had survived a lot worse than that. Trust me he will be okay." Naruto encouraged Lucy and gave her a reassuring smile before looking towards the dancing Vulcan in front of him. "But this Vulcan on the other hand…"

Said Vulcan stopped bearing his fists on his chest and turned towards the blond duo while Naruto glared at the giant primate and prepared to beat the fur off of it. Behind Naruto, Lucy gathered together all of the courage that she had and decided to help her fellow blond out. She took the blanket that she had on and threw it on the ground before grabbing one of the keys on her belt. It was a golden key designed with a head of a bull carved in the base of the bow with two horns sprouting out on its side, surrounding a white center with the crest of the Golden Bull, a circle with two horns sprouting on either side, colored in black. The blade of the key is designed similar to that of a two-sided axe, each side designed with an S facing the opposite direction. The blade then finishes off with a pointed tip.

"**Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"** As she turned the key a blue magic circle appeared and Taurus appeared erupting out of the ground. Taurus was a well muscled, bipedal bull with a large nose ring and a large double bladed battle axe on his back. The only form of clothing he wore was a pair of dark blue speedos and what looked like some kind of Wrestling Champions belt around his waist, a simple pair of dark boots and a red choker around his neck with a cowbell attached. He also had taped wrapped around his forearms and wore a pair of fingerless brown gloves.

"A cow/**cow?**" Naruto and the Vulcan questioned at the same time.

"Thats right, Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit I have a contract with!" Lucy said with a smirk as Taurus looked at Lucy with heart shaped eyes.

"You always have a nice body, Ms. Lucy. I'm _mooved_!"

"Oh yeah and he's a big perv too." Lucy said with a sigh meanwhile the Vulcan looked at the bull with narrowed eyes.

"**No touch my woman!"** The Vulcan warned the bull as Taurus Narrowed his eyes at the ape.

"'Your woman'?! Them's fighting words you _moo_nkey!" Taurus said before Lucy sicked him on the ape. Taurus happily obliged and jumped up in the air and taking his battle axe off his back. After twirling it around a couple of times Taurus brought it down with a large swing and shattered the ground with a tremendous amount of force and sent that power towards the Vulcan who moved out of the way in the nick of time.

'_What amazing power!'_ Naruto thought as he saw the celestial spirit's raw strength. '_So this is the power of one of the twelve golden keys. I know Lucy told me that the tidal wave back in Hargeon was Aquarius but I couldn't believe it.'_

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the Vulcan move towards Taurus and moved in to intercept it. Before the Vulcan could attack the bull spirit Naruto sent it flying with a kick to it's head and landed besides Taurus who thanked Naruto for the help.

"Don't mention it, but could you stand back for a moment, i'm gonna end this quickly and see if this primate has any information on Macao for us." Naruto said as Taurus nodded and took a step backwards in order to give Naruto some space. Seeing that Taurus complied with his wishes Naruto charged up his magic and cupped his hands together and put them to his side.

Lucy could feel the cave full up with an enormous amount of magical energy and looked towards Naruto and saw that in between his hands was a dark blue flaming ball that had mist coming off of it and was glowing brighter every second. What Lucy didn't see was that Naruto's eyes had changed from his normal ocean blue color to a dark icy blue with white around his iris'.

"**Flame of the Damned:.."** Naruto started his spell out as Lucy felt the temperature go down drastically as cold winds started to circle around Naruto before he trusts his hands forward and finished his spell "**Burning Blizzard!"**

As soon as those words left his mouth the flames in his hand spread out in a spinning fashion and got bigger as it came closer towards the Vulcan. The monster ape saw the giant flaming vortex coming towards it and tried to jump out of the way before it could get hit by it but failed as both of it's legs were encased in ice, which made Lucy confused as she had never heard fire that could freeze people. Meanwhile Naruto narrowed his eyes at the speed the Vulcan displayed in order to avoid his attack but smirked as he still got the most important part of the Vulcan, it's legs.

"Taurus, you think you can take it from here?" Naruto asked the muscled stag who nodded with a smirk smirk and walked up to the partially frozen primate with his axe in hand and raised it in the air. Before Taurus could bring his axe down to finish the job he was sent flying by a kick in the face courtesy of Natsu.

Lucy and Naruto looked on with their jaws dropped in shock as Taurus lay on the ground KO'ed and axe left in the ice next to him.

"Looks like this is the end…" The ghost of Taurus said as it exited his body.

"Epic fail!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey, so how come there are more monsters here now then when I left." Natsu said as he ignored the cow laying on the ground.

"He's a friend dummy! One of my spirits!" Lucy shouted at the dragon slayer as he questioningly pointed at the Vulcan. "Not him, the bull!"

"Wait, how did you survive out there?" Lucy questioned the dragon slayer who smirked.

"Happy came to save me." He then turned towards the blue cat who was currently floating in the air with his magic. "Thanks little buddy!" "Aye!"

"You're no good riding vehicles, but fine riding Happy?" Lucy questioned Natsu who gained a look of horror on his face. "What are you talking about. Happy isn't a vehicle. He's my friend. Wow, you're simpleminded."

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry…" Lucy squeaked out as Naruto sighed as he had this conversation with Natsu many years ago and got the same response. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the Vulcan scream and try to crush Natsu but he blocked it with his forearm and withstood the force as the ground beneath him cracked.

"You listen up! I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend!" Natsu declared as he kicked the Vulcan in the jaw and sent it flying. "Whether it's Gramps or Mira to those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman!"

Natsu's magical energy then surrounded him as the Vulcan got closer towards him. "Naruto-nii, Happy and Lucy too, there all my friends!"

"Which is why…" A magic circle then appeared beneath Natsu as his foot became encased in fire and kicked the primate in the stomach. "...I'm not leaving with Macao!"

'_That kid...'_ Naruto thought with a smirk. '_He's always had a way with words.'_

The Vulcan got sent flying and hit the ceiling and dropped down to the floor while the icicles above fell down with it. The Vulcan got back up with with an enraged look on its face and sent a gust of wind with the icicles at the group of mages and Naruto put up a wall of fire to protect Happy and Lucy from the frozen shards. When the cloud cleared they could saw that the Vulcan was now holding a familiar looking battle axe in it's hand.

"That's not good." Naruto commented.

"He got Taurus' axe!"

"Please be careful Ms. Lucy." The downed spirit said with swirls still in it's eyes.

Natsu had to jump back to avoid an axe swipe from the Vulcan before ducking and dodging a couple more. As the Vulcan took a couple more swings at the dragon slayer, Natsu saw an opening and tried to attack...but slipped on the ice and fell backwards. Seeing that his opponent had messed up the Vulcan raised the axe above its head and brought it down with a large amount of strength.

Before the axe could hit Natsu it was stopped by Naruto who grabbed a hold of the axe's pointed tip with one hand and the blade facing Natsu with the other. Naruto had to admit, the Vulcan was really strong but he could easily match the monster's strength. Meanwhile Lucy was currently shaking Taurus in an attempt to wake him.

"Go back Taurus! If you disappear behind the gate the axe will disappear too!" Lucy screamed at the bull who wouldn't wake up.

Seeing that he was in a pickle Naruto looked towards Natsu, who was still on the ground and nodded towards him. Seeing what his brother might have planned Natsu smirked back at him and got ready to fight. Naruto then used his magic to heat the blade of the axe and started to slightly melt the metal. A couple of drops dripped off the blade and made their way into Natsu's open mouth and he began to chew on them.

Off to the side Lucy and Happy looked at the scene in shock. "I can't believe it, he's melting the blade with just his body heat?!" Lucy said in shock.

"Oh yeah, now I got some fire in my belly!" Natsu said before he began to take spit shots at the overgrown Vulcan who let go of the axe and wobbled backwards.

Taking the opportunity, Naruto grabbed the axe and moved out of the way while he let Natsu deal with the weakened Vulcan. Natsu punched his fists together and his eyes became slitted like a reptile's and shot off towards the Vulcan. "Here I come! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Natsu nailed the Vulcan and sent it spiraling towards the cave wall. When it was all over the Vulcan could be seen embedded into the cavern wall upside down while the group of mages and cat crowded around the creature while Naruto and Lucy had sweatdrops on the back of there heads.

"Wasn't this ape supposed to tell us where Macao is?" Lucy questioned the pink haired mage as Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Before anyone else could comment the Vulcan was enveloped in a bright light while everyone covered their eyes. When it died down Natsu and Naruto were wide eyed as they looked at the form of an injured Macao whose clothes had been tattered and torn and was in the same position were the Vulcan was.

"Holy shit! Macao, that was you!" Naruto shouted as Natsu panicked and was screaming his head off.

"What?! _He_ was that perverted ape?!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

Some time later Macao could be seen lying on the ground with his torso and arms wrapped in bandages while Naruto used his **Flames of Healing** to go over Macao to make sure that he was okay. While he was doing that Happy was explaining to Lucy about how Vulcans use a type of body possession magic called **Take Over** in order to survive.

"It looks like he put up an intense fight before he was taken over." Happy commented at the state they found Macao in.

"Macao! Don't you dare die! Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu shouted at the downed mage as Naruto bonked him on his head.

"Be quiet Natsu, Macao's going to be fine. He has nothing serious or any injuries that can't be heal with a good night's sleep." Naruto said calmly as he saw Macao slowly open his eyes and look at the group around him.

"Natsu, Naruto..." Macao said weakly. "I'm so pathetic...I defeated 19 of those brutes...but the 20th took over me...I'm so angry with myself...i'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo..."

"Don't be like that! Defeating 19 of those monster in impressive enough!" Natsu tried to chair up the downed mage as Lucy had other thoughts in mind.

_'No way...there was more than one of those monsters!'_ Lucy thought in shock as she saw Naruto help Macao to his feet and pat him genitally on the back for a job well done. _'And he took on the job all by himself?!'_

"Let's go home to your son, he's been worried sick about you, ya know." Naruto said as Macao smiled at him and collected what remained of his top clothes.

_'There amazing...I can't even to compare to them..." _Lucy though with a smile at the scene in front of her but was ruined when a certain blue cat opened his mouth.

"Why are you grinning like that, Lucy? It's creepy."

"Don't make me yank your whiskers, kitty."

* * *

Magnolia Town

Romeo Conbolt sat down on a pair of stairs as he remembered the day he told his dad to take a job because he couldn't take the constant teasing from the other kids saying that the wizards are a joke and that he should quit hanging around with them. He sobbed into his arm as he blamed himself for his dad disappearing and that he was too weak to help him.

"Hey, Romeo!"

Romeo looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Natsu helping his dad up with Naruto, Lucy and Happy at the side with all of them smiling happily at him. Romeo's eyes began to water as he raced towards his father and jumped into his arms all the while crying into Macao's shoulder saying how sorry he was.

"No Romeo, i'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay! I'm a wizard's son after all!" The three mages watching all had happy smiles on faces as they watched father and son reunite and begin to walk away towards the guild again.

"The next time those bullies pick on you, ask 'em if _their_ dads can beat 19 monsters on their own!" Macao said proudly as he watched his son nod happily in agreement before looking towards the form of the retreating mages and shouted out to them.

"Natsu-nii! Happy! Naruto-nii! Thank you!" He yelled out as Naruto gave him a thumbs up in response.

"No problem buddy!" "Aye!"

"And thank you too, Lucy-nee!" Romeo shouted out as Lucy turned around and wave back at him with a smile.

_'July 4th. Sunny, followed by a blizzard, then sunny again. Fairy Tail is one crazy, messed-up guild, but the people are really fun, warm-hearted, and nice.'_ Lucy thought to herself as she looked towards the guild and smiled again. _'I'm still a newcomer here, but I already love this guild!'_

* * *

**Character Profile:** **Shikamaru Nara**

**Alias:** **'Shadow King' Shikamaru, The Strategist in the Shadows**

**Magic and Abilities:**

**Shadow Magic:** Shikamaru is a user of the caster-type magic that allows the user to bend their own shadow for various purposes, such as offense and defense, allowing the user a great deal of flexibility. Shikamaru is skilled enough in shadow magic that he can merge with his shadow and the shadows of others. His family also specializes in shadow magic so he also has a special ability to controls people's movement by touching their shadows.

**\- Shadow Form**: Shikamaru transforms his body into a shadow, granting him with the ability to move around surfaces. He can also transition in and out of this form as he pleases.

**\- Shadow Possession**: Shikamaru's main technique in which he extends his shadow on any surface (even water) and as far as he wants as long as there is a sufficient area. Once it comes into contact with a target's shadow, the two merge and the target is forced to imitate the his movements.

**\- Knuckle Shadow**: Shikamaru can shape hi shadow into a fists to punch opponents upwards. Multiple fists can also be created as well.

**\- Shadow Clutch**: Shikamaru materialists his shadow and increases its power, becoming like steel. He then captures the target's shadow and forcibly moves them about. The techniques strength is proportionate to the magic put into it, with enough strength even giants can be moved. Unlike with the **Shadow Possession**, though the two shadows are connected, the target is not forced to copy Shikamaru's movements, allowing them to retain their own range of motion.

**\- Loose Shadow Possession**: Shikamaru attaches his shadow to a target without restricting the target's movements. When the target's shadow comes into contact with a third party's, his shadow attaches to theirs instead, allowing them to be bound with the **Shadow Possession**.

**\- Shadow Stitching**: Shikamaru materializes shadows to attack and bind, instead of merely immobilizing and controlling like the **Shadow Possession**. He then changes the shape of his shadow into several sharp needles and controls each separately. They can then attack several targets simultaneously and at the same time snatch away their ability to move by sewing them stuck with the shadow threads.

**\- Shadow Gathering**: Although it is similar to the **Shadow Stitching**, this technique takes Shikamaru's own shadow and transforms and stretches it into countless thin tentacles, which are then used to grab objects and pull them in. Also, he can skilfully make use of the tentacle-shaped shadow tendrils by using them to lift up and throw weapons like daggers and such.

**\- Suffocating Darkness**: Shikamaru can attack body parts like fingers and such by turning his shadow slender and to bind the opponent's body in order to restrain them. It was given its name because the shadow takes the form of a hand wrapping around the target(s) neck and strangling them. The smaller the distance to the target, the greater the power of the shadow. Shikamaru mainly uses this to intimidate his enemies into giving him information.

**\- Black Spider Lily**: After trapping his target(s) with the **Shadow Stitching**, Shikamaru can then manipulate the shadow(s) to bring them closer to himself.

**\- Shadow Pull**: Shikamaru creates a shadow in the shape of a giant hand that can travel over large distances to retrieve targets and bring them back to himself. The target is pulled into the shadow, and then brought back to the user.

**\- Shadow Sphere**: A technique in which Shikamaru uses shadows to create a barrier around himself or others to defend them from attacks.

**Advanced Techniques:**

**\- Shadow World**: A technique in which Shikamaru and cast an illusion with his shadows to trick his opponents into thinking that they have been transported into a world of nightmares.

**\- Shadow's Asgard**: A world inside of the shadow were Shikamaru can enter at will and were he sends people after using **Shadow Pull**.

**Thought Projection**: Shikamaru is able to use this magic as a means of communicating over long distances.

**Letter Magic**: With the help of his girlfriend Levy, Shikamaru has both the basic and advance knowledge of this magic. He can understand and re-right ruins that have been placed on an object or area and can decode most spells.

**Expert Hand to Hand Combatant**: Shikamaru possess remarkable prowess in the use of this art, being able to use it to great extent, and to take on more than one opponent at the same time. While not employing hand-to-hand combat as the main element of his fighting style, he is capable of holding his own against masters of such discipline. He also used his knowledge in this art to help Naruto create his own fighting style and can use some of the same moves as well.

**Enhanced Strength**: Despite his lazy and lay back stature, Shikamaru possesses a very large amount of physical strength which is rarely seen as he tends to uses his magic and brains more than his fists.

**Enhanced Reflexes**: Shikamaru possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Naruto when they were younger and beating from Ino when he lounges around the guild.

**Enhanced Speed**: Shikamaru's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to dodge swift attacks. His speed his enhanced further when he uses **Shadow Form**.

**Enhanced Durability**: Shikamaru is, surprisingly, and incredibly durable. He can manage to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting.

**Immense Endurance**: Despite not being a main fighter as a whole, Shikamaru can been shown to be very resilient. Because of Naruto constantly nagging at Shikamaru to train with him when he was younger, he can now fight for longer periods of time and hold his own against stamina freaks like Naruto and Natsu.

**Immense Magical Power**: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Shikamaru possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. This can be seen when he constantly uses a number of his shadow attacks and not feel drained. It is also seen when he uses his advanced attacks as they use a considerable amount of magical energy. When exerted, his Magic Power is purple in color and his shadow gains spikes.

**Keen Intellect**: Shikamaru's greatest trait despite his laziness is his mental capacities; he is said to be great enough to outsmart an entire squadron of Ruin Knights. His intellect has earned praise from noteworthy mages like Makarov Dreyar, and Naruto who openly states that Shikamaru is a once in a lifetime genius.

**Master Strategist**: Shikamaru is shown to be highly intellectual as he is able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy in battle through observation and planning, unlike Naruto who sometime runs into battle without a plan.

**Magic Sensor**: Even at a young age Shikamaru has shown the ability to sense others magical energies from a great distance as shown when he could sense Makarov from quite a distance away and how many wizards there were as well as how strong.

**Master Stealth Specialist**: Due to the nature of his magic, Shikamaru possesses expert abilities in stealth an information gathering even more so than Naruto as he is able to become the shadows themselves to follow or hide from others.

**Expert Weapon Specialist**: Shikamaru has the knowledge and ability to use many types of weapons, his main specialty being trench knives and kunai.

**Equipment:**

**Magical Trench Knives**: Special trench knives made from magic conducting metal. These blades are worn like brass knuckles, but each one has a sharpened zigzag "tooth" over each knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end. (Will get these in next chapter)

**Flash Bombs**: Magic bombs made to release a flash of light when they explode and are used to help Shikamaru with his shadow magic.

* * *

**Official Stats:**

**Attack Power**: 4/5

**Defense Power**: 3/5

**Speed**: 4/5

**Intelligence**: 6/5

**Laziness**: 5/5

* * *

**Happy New Year!**

**I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate this time of year and I hope you have a Happy new year if you celebrate it.**

**Sorry it took so long to update this but I procrastinated a lot during this time and will try to update or post my other stories when I have the time. I will try to write them as fast as i could but until then please wait.**

**As you could tell from Shikamaru's info, Naruto will not be joining in for the 'Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion' arc but will go on a mission with Shikamaru for old times sake.**

**Thank you all for being patient and see you all next time.**

**M.S OUT! :)**


	4. The Power of Darkness!

**Hello there my loyal fans, Memodo Shiki here with the fourth chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to write this out, with the other stories I have out I have to divide my time wisely, and since school started up again I might have less time to work on future stories. But I will not let that stop me!**

**For those of you who read the Fairy Tail manga can you believe that Carla has a human form now! I think that it is like Pantherlily's transformation personally but who knows. My rantings aside, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter Four:** **The Power of Darkness! The Rise of the Fire Shadow!**

Naruto's Apartment

"Ugh...stupid sun!" Naruto slowly opened his eyes and raised one of his hands to cover them from the sunlight currently shining through his bedroom's window. Naruto Uzumaki was not a morning person. He tried to get up but couldn't as he felt a weight on his chest and tilted his head to see the sleeping form of one of his girlfriends, Ino Yamanaka.

It had been a week since the Mt. Hakobe incident and Naruto and Natsu had been helping Lucy get settled into the guild and the town. The celestial wizard had taken a liking to the guild despite the quirks that some of the members had, but she was adamant on staying with them for a long time. Ever since Lucy was introduced to the guild and had been accepted by everyone there Ino had been more clingy lately. Naruto didn't know why but he had a feeling that it had something to do with the celestial wizard.

Last night was one of those times that she was _extra_ clingy and didn't let go of him all afternoon. One thing led to another and the next thing Naruto knew they were making out on his bed before making love to each other. Despite all that he still needed to asked what was with her later, not matter how pleasing the night was.

Said blond haired girl in question was just starting to wake up herself as she seemed to snuggled into Naruto's chest before looking at his face. "Good morning Naru-kun." she said gaining his attention.

"Good morning Ino-chan, did you have a nice sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I did, but my pillow keep moving all throughout the night." she said with a little pout as Naruto sweat dropped.

"You don't expect me to stay perfectly still the _whole_ night, do you?"

"Yes." she answered as Naruto's sweat drop increased. Naruto started to sit up which made Ino 'epp!' as she was lifted up and thrown backward onto his bed. Naruto looked over at Ino's form and was once again amazed that he was able to get such a beautiful woman as a girlfriend, and more amazed that he also had three other beauties as well.

"Do you like what you see stud?" Ino's voice stopped his ogling as he looked to see a seductive smirk on her face, but a smirk none the less. Naruto moved the blanket to cover Ino up and moved to get dressed for the day.

"To answer you question Ino-chan, yes, I do like what I see. But i'm afraid I won't be seeing it for a while." Naruto told her as he put on his boxer and pants as Ino looked at him with a slight glare.

"You're going on another mission again, aren't you?" Naruto nodded. "It's not fair~! You just got back from another job not that long ago, I wanted some more time with you!" Ino wined as Naruto sighed.

"You do know that I can't just focus my attention all on you, right?"

"Yes, but we can still do other things together. Like talk to each other."

"Talking, huh? Then how about I ask you why you have been more clingy lately ever since Lucy joined the guild?" Naruto asked as he was met with silence behind him. He turned around to see that Ino was nowhere to be seen and a note was left on his now made bed. He walked over and read the note out loud.

"_Have a nice trip Naruto-kun! See you when you get back. - Ino."_ Naruto once again sweat dropped and wonder how she managed to get dressed, make his bed and leave without him noticing. He just put the note in his pocket and finished getting dressed before leaving his apartment and leaving for the guild. As he was leaving he have sworn he heard Lucy shouting at someone but shrugged it off and kept walking.

* * *

Guild Hall

"Huh? What did you say?"

"That new book by Jiraiya-sama came out two weeks before the official release date. Can you believe it!"

"No, it's all too troublesome to think about it." Shikamaru said as he was currently talking with his girlfriend Levy McGarden in the guildhall that was in a rare state of peace. Levy is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. She had shoulder-length blue hair,which is tied up with a yellow bandana around her head. She was wearing a blue vest that stopped just below her chest and showed off her stomach and hips and was left slightly open showing that she was wearing a yellow bra underneath. She wore white colored shorts on bottom with a normal brown belt holding them up and had sandals on her feet.

"You think everything is troublesome, you lazy idiot." Levy said with a slight glare.

"But i'm _your_ lazy idiot, Levy-chan." Shikamaru said in response as Levy huffed at him and looked away.

"What did Shikamaru do this time Levy?" Naruto's voice called out as Levy turned to see him walking over.

"Oh, hey Naruto! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Are you still asleep Shika? Even I know you're not that lazy." Naruto said as he started to poke Shikamaru's arm in an attempt to 'wake up' the lazy shadow user, and succeeded in doing so when Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arm and twisted it making the blond scream slightly in pain.

"You troublesome blond, if you keep doing that, not even your **Iron Body** will protect you from the pain I will dish out for interrupting my nap. Got it?" Shikamaru said slowly as Naruto nodded before the shadow user let go.

"That was uncalled for Shikamaru, what if you actually hurt him?" Levy asked.

"Relax, you know as well as I do that won't hurt him one bit." Shikamaru's point was proven when Levy saw Naruto arm wrestling with Elfman nearby with the arm Shikamaru just twist and winning.

"Maybe you have a point." Levy said with a sweatdrop. She stopped when she heard a commotion by the doors and saw Lucy walking into the guildhall followed by a battered and bruised Natsu and Happy apologizing behind her as she ignored them.

"Hey Lucy, what did Natsu and Happy do to you?" Naruto asked his fellow blond after he won his match as she took a seat next to him after the blond had won.

"They broke into my apartment this morning and didn't even apologize to me about it! Who the hell does that?" Lucy said angrily as Naruto tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry about it, it just means that they see you as a friend-"

"Friends don't break into other friends apartments and trash the place." Lucy interrupted with a slight glare as Naruto sweat dropped and held his hands up in defense.

"Hey now, I didn't say that it was the right thing for them to do, or legal for that matter."

"It still annoys me though, I hope that it won't become a regular thing with them." The blond haired girl grumbled but unknown to her it was going to be a regular thing with the pair. Naruto prayed that she wouldn't kill Natsu and Happy every time they did that.

"Say, why were Natsu and Happy in your apartment this morning anyway?" Naruto asked as Lucy looked at him and explained.

"They wanted me to go on some mission with them but I didn't know what to do. What do you think?" Lucy asked.

"Well, do you want to team up with Natsu?"

"Team up?"

"Huh? You don't know?" Naruto asked as Lucy shook her head. "Even though everyone in the guild are comrades, some people who work well together form team within the guild and take on missions that may not be suitable for a single member." Naruto explained as Lucy soaked in the information and nodded.

"Does that mean that you are on a team then?" Lucy asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I haven't been on a team in a while. When I was younger I was teamed up with mister lazy pants over there." Naruto pointed at Shikamaru. "But when I wanted to do more missions and he wanted to just stay here and lounge about like the lazy bum he is so we had a parting of the ways." Naruto finished as Lucy nodded her head.

"I see, how long has it been?"

"5 years." Naruto said as Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. "In that time we have both become stronger, I doubt that we can be work together the same way as back then."

"Are you sure about that?" Lucy asked as Naruto looked at her. "I mean you said that the teams are made of people who work well together. If you and Shikamaru worked well together back then, then why after a few years of not working together would your teamwork not work in the field anymore?" asked Lucy. Naruto thought about it and then looked at her and shrugged.

"You have a good point. It just has been a while since we've worked together. I wonder…" Naruto trailed off as he looked towards Shikamaru and smiled. "Thanks a bunch Lucy, and I suggest that you go on that mission with Natsu and Happy. They can show you the ropes on what to do, see you." Naruto said as he walked towards the request board.

Lucy looked at Naruto as he walked to the request board thinking over what Naruto had said with great thought. While Lucy was doing that Levy came up to her and asked. "Everything okay? You're kind of staring off into space."

Lucy stopped thinking for a moment and looked towards Levy and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I was just thinking of something, who are you?" Lucy asked.

"My name's Levy, Levy McGarden the lazy bum's girlfriend." Levy said as Lucy sweat dropped.

"So you heard what Naruto said, huh?"

"Yeah, but I do kind of agree with him though. Shika-kun is a pain to deal with sometimes." Levy said as she shook her head with a smile and sat next to Lucy.

"You don't say...I'm Lucy by the way." Lucy introduced herself as Levy smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy! If you don't mind me asking what were you thinking about?" asked Levy.

"Well, Natsu asked me to go on a job with him and Happy and I didn't know what to do. Naruto gave me some advice but i'm still a bit unsure." Lucy explained before Levy slammed her hands down on the table.

"What!? Natsu actually asked you to work a job with him? He's never done that before." Levy exclaimed.

"Never?"

"Never! He must really trust you a lot." Levy said as Lucy got a peeved look on her face.

"I don't think that's it at all." Lucy said as she remembered the details of the mission.

"Huh? What did you say?" Lucy and Levy turned their heads towards Shikamaru as he was sitting up and saw Naruto standing next to him with a mission request in his hand and smiling at the lazy brunette.

"I said do you want to go on a job with me? It will be just like old times, what do you say?" Naruto smiled as Shikamaru sighed and laid back down.

"No thanks, it would be too trou-"

*SMACK*

"What the hell was that for!" Shikamaru yelled comically at the blond menace as Naruto continued to smile at him after he had hit him on his head.

"You've known me since we were kids Shika, when I ask you to go on a job I'm not really asking you." Naruto said. Shikamaru just stared at him for a moment before getting up and rubbing where his head had been hit.

"Fine you troublesome blond. I don't know why you are like this today and I don't care, as long as you will leave me alone afterwards." Shikamaru said as he smirked. "Besides, I overheard your conversation about me being a 'lazy bum'."

Naruto rubbed his head nervously as Shikamaru continued. "I am curious as well if we can still work together as a team, so this will be a good test as well."

"You just want to know about my progress and how much stronger i've gotten. You want data." Naruto said as the shadow user shrugged slightly, not caring that Naruto was right about what he wanted to do. While they were talking however, the whole guild looked at the duo with wide eyes and open mouths as Lucy looked around in confusion.

"Hey Levy, why is everyone so shocked about Naruto and Shikamaru teaming up? Naruto told me that he was once teammates with him when they were younger so why are they acting like this with them teaming up again?" Lucy asked as Levy turned towards her.

"I can see why Naruto didn't tell you, when he and Shikamaru were younger they were considered the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Team Fire Shadow." Levy explained as Lucy went wide eyed. "With the way they worked together everyone thought that they would be unstoppable. They completed every mission that they went on, with no damage to anything cause they always planned things out before they went into the job."

"It surprised everyone when they stopped working together and went solo before Shikamaru joined another team, but now that they are together again. I just believe it." Levy finished as she and Lucy saw Naruto and Shikamaru walk over to the master.

"Hey Oyaji! Me and Shikamaru are going to go on a mission together, we need your okay to go." Naruto said as Makarov raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Really? It's been awhile since you two have worked together, are you sure you two can handle it?"

"Come on master, you've known me and Shika for ages and you know how strong we've gotten over the years. Do you really think we wouldn't complete it?" Naruto said as Makarov held one of his hands up and sighed.

"You know that's not what I mean, but very well. You two just be safe okay?" Makarov said as Naruto mock saluted to him and Shikamaru nodded his head before they both walked out of the guild. Lucy watch as the two mages left and thought about what Levy had said about them being the strongest team in Fairy Tail and what Naruto asked her about being with Natsu as his teammate. She quickly stood up and walked over towards the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Hey Natsu, about that job…"

* * *

"Hey, Naruto. What made you ask me to go on a mission with you in the first place?" Shikamaru asked Naruto as the two mages sat on a train headed towards the destination of their mission. Naruto was busy eating some ramen he bought from Magnolia before they left.

"Well I was talking to the new guild member, Lucy, and she said that even if we had not worked together for five years we might still be able to work together as a team. I was interested to see if that was true so I put it to the test." Naruto said in between slurps as Shikamaru gained an annoyed look on his face.

"I knew that blond girl would be trouble. I have enough trouble in my life with you and Ino, and now this girl? Troublesome." Shikamaru said before he got comfortable in his chair. "Wake me up when we get to the town." He said as he closed his eyes as Naruto responded with a 'Yes sir!' and happily ate his food of the Gods.

"**ATTENTION PASSENGERS! WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN LITTLETON IN 30 MINUTES, PLEASE BE ADVISED…"** Naruto just ignored the rest of the message and continued eating.

* * *

After departing the train in Littleton, Naruto and Shikamaru had to walk for a couple of miles outside of the stop in order to make it to Banaro Town, the place where their mission had come from. It had said that the people of that town had been harassed by small group of mages and had forced them all to move out of the town itself leaving them to do whatever they pleased.

As the pair of mages kept walking down the road they both saw giant rock formations in the distance and knew that they were getting closer towards the town and picked up the pace. When they got closer they both saw a lot of people on the outskirts of the town and thought that they were the townspeople and made their way over to them.

When the townspeople saw them coming closer they all ran and hid behind the trees surrounding the town of some of the wagons that were parked along the dirt path. Naruto and Shikamaru walked through the camp that was set up and saw out of the corner of their eyes the people looking at them with both curiosity and fear which confused the duo as they continued to walk forward until they made it to the center of the camp.

"Hey, we would like to talk to the mayor of this, umm, I mean that town!" Naruto shouted loudly as Shikamaru bonked him on the head.

"Idiot, don't yell so loudly." The shadow user said as Naruto rubbed his head. They then saw an old looking man step out from behind one of the wagons and stopped a couple of feet in front of the two.

"Yes, what is it you two want? Have you two come here to cause harm to us again?" The old man said as Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other with raised eyebrows before looking back at the man.

"No nothing like that. We are the mages that that sent for to help you with the people who harmed you." Shikamaru said as the mayor gained a look of hope on his face and signaled for the townspeople to come out.

"I'm so sorry for acting like that to you both, we have been having a horrible couple of months having to deal with the group of mage that have taken over our town." The old man then explained about a man named Rick Shadowsnake and three other people walked into their town one day and started wrecking the place apart for no apparent reason. When the people tried to stop them Rick and his men attack them all with their magic and drove them out of the town and were forced to live like this ever since.

As Naruto and Shikamaru listened to the old man they couldn't help but feel disgusted by what the men were doing to the town and planned to help end this quickly so that these people could get back to living in peace. With that thought in mind they both started to walk into the town.

"Hey, you better not sleep this one out Shikamaru. I will make your life hell if you do." Naruto said as Shikamaru snorted.

"I was about to tell you the same thing, you troublesome blond."

"I'm not the lazy one here you baka!" Naruto shouted as the two kept bickering as they kept on walking.

Town Center

"Damn it! It's not here either." A rough and old voice shouted out as a small group of four people sat around a fountain in the middle if the town. The man who shouted out was a large and imposing man and was the tallest in the group, he had black hair that was slicked back with brown eyes and some stubble growing around his jawline and a snake like tattoo on his neck and down his body.

He wore a purple button up shirt with with the first couple of button undone and his sleeves rolled up with a black and gold coat draped over his shoulders making him look more imposing. He has black pants with purple lines running down each leg and wore plain brown dress shoes on his feet and had a revolver strapped to his side.

"I was sure that we would find something here." The man said.

"Don't worry Rick, the information we get is bond to be wrong sometimes." A man next to him said as Rick looked towards him. He was a relatively tall man that wore a brown cloak that was ripped around the bottom and wore a cowboy style hat and dark sunglasses on his face. He also had an object strapped to his back that was wrapped in a brown sheet and tied together with rope.

"Yeah, you're right James. With the business we're in information about him is sketchy at best, but we can't let that get us down!" Rick said as another member of the group got excited.

"What do we do now Jefe?" An overly muscular man wearing nothing but black pants with brown shoes and a wrestling belt across his waist. He had wild brown hair with hazel eyes and a goatee as well as bands around his biceps.

"Well, we spent most of our time just lounging around here and doing nothing. So I think it's time we leave this place and destroy another town, what do ya say!" He asked his men as the wrestler screamed in excitement while the other two just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Com'n Buki, show some spirit!" The wrestler said as he put his arm around the last member of their group. He was a man of average size and build with red hair and black eyes and looked like he was bored just standing there. He was wearing blue colored hoodie with sickle like designs around the shoulders and chest area with brown pants and white and blue sneakers.

"No thank you Marvin. I would just be wasting my energy doing that." Buki said in dull voice as the wrestler slapped his back and Baku gained a tick mark.

"How many time have I told you, call me 'Senor Estallido'!" Senor exclaimed as he started to pose in different wrestling poses.

"Cut that out you two and let's go. We have some mayhem to cause!" Rick said as they all started moving towards the town exit.

"Now hold on a second there. I'm sure you won't mind staying a couple of extra minutes, right?" A voice from on top of a nearby roof caught the attention of the group and they all looked up to see Naruto crouching down on the roof with his fingers intertwined.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Naruto introduced himself to the group.

"Naruto? Naruto?...Fishcake?" Rick said as Naruto gained a tick mark.

"IT MEANS MAELSTROM DAMN IT!" Naruto roared. He quickly calmed down and stared at the group before him. "I've heard a lot about you Rick Shadowsnake, you have an interesting group with you as well."

"Oh really? I'm flattered that you have heard of me before but can I ask you a question?" Rick asked. Naruto nodded his head yes in response. "You wouldn't happen to be 'Fire-Fist' Naruto, right? The famous fire mage whose body is said to be made of fire?"

Naruto smirked as he responded. "Now i'm the one that should be flattered. So you do know me." He stated.

"Yes, and before we start something here I just want to ask you one question." Naruto raised an eyebrow and signaled for Rick to continue. "How would you like to join my guild?"

"Guild? You're just four people, you can't call yourselves a guild."

"So what if we are just four people, we have enough power between us to destroy a full guild if we wanted to. Whaddaya say? First we just have to find lord Zeref and then we will rule this world!" Rick proclaimed. Naruto looked at the man with slightly widened eyes.

"Zeref? You're out of your mind. Zeref's been dead for centuries, get your mind out of the gutters." Naruto shouted as Rick shook his head in disappointment.

"That's where you're wrong, Zeref is still alive! He walks on the very earth we tread on and no one knows because they don't fear him. But we will show them! This town has traces of lord Zeref's magical energy in it but we didn't find anything useful for us so we just tore the place up a little, no big deal." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it's a big deal for me, and for the people of this town. I'm here to take you all in for what you guys have done and there is nothing you can do about it." Naruto said as he started to gain a fiery blue aura around him. Down below the mages tensed up as they felt a large amount of magical energy coming from the blond teen.

Rick decided to ease the tension a little and asked the blond once more. "This is your last chance kid, won't you join my guild?"

"I already told you I'm not going to join. You can take that little offer and shove it up your-"

*BANG!*

"...well you get the point." Naruto continued as he ignored the bullets that went through his head and chest. As the flames closed both holes in his body Naruto looked up to see James holding a magic rifle in his hands and was looking at him. Naruto smirked.

"Well, well, guild master. It seems like you need to teach your members some manners. **Fire Gun!**" Naruto yelled as he pointed his index and middle fingers in both hand like and gun and shot bullets of fire at the gun wielding mage as he ran away.

Naruto saw something move out of the corner of his eye and looked to his left to see Senor in the air with a building above his head and bring it down towards the blond haired mage. Naruto stretched his arm out as a ring of fire circled around him. **"Fire Magic: Fire Dragon!"** A stream of flames erupted upwards from the mage and took the shape of a dragon's head before it exploded the building before it could retch him.

Rick shouted as a piece of burning building landed near him and backed away before it could hit him. "James! Senor! You two stay out of this. Until you guys reach A-class or above this guy's out of your league, do you hear me!"

"Sorry Jefe." Senor said as he rubbed his head while James remained silent.

**"Fire Fist!"** They all turned around and saw a large stream of fire before it engulfed them and sent them flying through several buildings.

Rick screamed in pain as he fell to the ground and the flames kept burning on his body. "AHHHHH! GOD DAMN IT HURTS!"

"Jefe/Boss!" His gang said in worry as they all rushed to his side. On the other side of the buildings Naruto had jumped down from building he was on and started walking towards Rick and his gang. As he walked through the remains of the building he sent the group of dark mages through the fire that had started suddenly made its way towards him and left the rest of the building unharmed.

As Naruto stopped near the group he saw the three men surround Rick and attempted to help put the flames out. "Get away from me you idiots! Stand back, I'll be fine." Rick said as he pushed his men away and fell to the ground and extinguished the flames on his front. Rick breathed heavily as he looked up and glared the the blond mage in front of him as Naruto had a serious look on his face.

Rick rolled over onto his back and put out another patch of flames and lay there for a moment. Naruto looked at the man in front of him with face not changing as he let the fire around him burn out and stop.

"You bastard!" Buki shouted at Naruto and waved his arm in front of him. Naruto could see blue streak in the air coming from his fingers that reminded Naruto of his **Tempest Kick** but shrugged it off as he felt a magic signature getting close. "Take this! **Sapphire-!**" He stopped his attack when he found that he couldn't move his body.

"Buki? What's wrong?" James asked.

**"Knuckle Shadow!"** The next thing James knew he was hit in the face with four shadow like fist that sent him flying.

"James!" Buki shouted before he too was hit with four shadow fists and flew into a nearby building. Senor was about to go see how his comrades were doing when he saw something moving across the ground and brought his arms up in defense as he block five shadow fists from hitting him but they sent him skidding a few feet.

"About time you showed up, Shikamaru." Naruto said to a shadow beside him as it began to rise and take the form of the lazy mage with his hands in his pockets.

"Shut it you troublesome blond I was surveying the layout of this place in case we needed a plan." Shikamaru said as Naruto snorted at him.

"I have a plan. It's called 'beat the crap out of these guys and go home.'" Naruto said as he punched his palm while Shikamaru sighed.

"Are you two done arguing?" Rick's voice spoke up as he slowly made his way back onto his feet and looked at the pair. "You two come walking into _my_ town and have the balls to beat my men while I'm down and out? That's it, there's no other choice." Rick said as he stood to his full height and raised his arms out.

"Watch, and be amazed by the power given to me by lord Zeref himself!" Rick said as his hand began to turn dark and a black mist erupted from his body and into the sky, blocking out the sun as it did so.

"What is that?" Naruto asked as he looked at Rick. "Smoke?"

"Doesn't look like any smoke magic I've seen, and what did he mean by Zeref?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto said he would tell him later.

"Zehahaha, hey Fire Fist, your body's made out of fire right?" Rick asked as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "My body is darkness!"

Meanwhile outside of the town the people looked on in fear at what they saw. "Mayor, look! It's that weird black smoke from before!"

The mayor looked at the smoke and quickly went into action. "Quickly everyone, get away from here now! We must get away from here as fast as possible!"

The people acted quickly and started to pack their thing in a hurry before running away into the forest and hiding there until it was over.

Back in the middle of the town Naruto and Shikamaru had raised eyebrows as they looked at Rick with interest. "Darkness?" They both questioned.

"That's right. I would seriously reconsider my offer to join my guild before it's too late. In the whole history of the magical world there is other magic quite like this. **Absolute Darkness Magic**. In other words it's **Dark Arts** magic." Rick explained as he raised his hand in front of his face. "I'll give you both a taste of my power, just a taste before you both die."

"Stop yapping and do it." Naruto said with a challenging smirk.

While this was happening Rick's little group was currently making their way out of town with Senor and James running down the street while Senor held Buki fireman style who was thrashing around in his arms. "Let me go Marvin! I have to get that blond bastard back for what he did!"

"No way niño. Jefe's on a rampage, if we don't hightail it out of here he'll kill us too!" Senor said as he continued running and ignored his companion's yelling.

Back with Naruto and Shikamaru they watch in suspense as the darkness that Rick had released earlier began to recede back to him and released a slight shock wave as it did. Naruto and Shikamaru braced themselves as the force from the wave past them and saw the darkness begin to spread across the ground and make it's way through the town. It made it's way around the debris that they were standing on like water against a ship and surround them, they both watched for a couple of minutes as the whole town was now covered in the black substance.

"Darkness is gravity. It swallows everything around it, even light itself can't escape! It's power is infinite!" Rick proclaimed.

"That seems nice and all but it's nowhere near us. Sure you got the hang of this?" Shikamaru questioned as he continued to look at the darkness with a cautious eye.

"Relax, I'm not aiming at you two yet." Rick said as he turned to his side and crouched down to the ground and placed an open palm on the darkness. "Just stand there and watch as I take care of this town. **Black Hole!**"

Naruto and Shikamaru felt a pull in the air and watched as the darkness that had spread across the town was suddenly being pulled into Rick and watched as building, wagons and everything on the street started to collapse in on itself, like they were being put under a tremendous amount of weight or pressure and began to sink into the darkness below. Outside of the town the people who lived there could only watch in horror as their homes and businesses were being swallowed up into the ground as the darkness made its way inward.

"The gravity of darkness condenses everything and anything with its infinite power. To crush whatever they touch!" The darkness continued to rush towards the dark mage as all that was left was a plain and empty dirt field with the town nowhere in sight. The Fairy Tail mages looked with wide eyes as they looked around the once prospering town.

"T-The town…"

"Disappeared!" Shikamaru finished what Naruto said as they heard Rick start to laugh.

"That's just the beginning. Now I'll show you what happened to that town...or whatever's left of it I should say, **Liberation!**" Rick shouted as the black mist emerged from his back and and rise into the air, when it got high enough Naruto and Shikamaru saw something coming out of the darkness and soon found out what it was as the now destroyed town shot out of the darkness and landed all over the field.

Shikamaru used his shadow to knock away any of the debris that came his was as Naruto turned his body into fire and let them pass through him. When the debris had finished falling the field was now filled with piles of timber and wood as Rick laughed at the destruction.

"You see this! This is the power granted to me by-huh?" Rick said as green lights started to surround him. Naruto had both of his hands placed out in front of him with the same green glow and balls of fire coming out of them before they turned orange-yellow.

**"Firefly - Fiery Doll!"**

The green lights then flew straight into Rick and set him on fire as Naruto lowered his hands and looked at the mage in confusion. "The darkness part I get but this is strange. You said that your body was made of darkness right? That shouldn't even hurt you, or rather it shouldn't even hit you. You look like a normal old mage to me." Naruto said before he saw the same mist from before spring up from his body and surround his flames before moving, showing that it had extinguished them.

"Huff, huff, I already told you my darkness swallows everything around it. Whether its punches, blades, bullets, lightning or even fire." Rick said as he stood up. "Unlike you or any other advanced elemental mages I can't turn my body into an element and dodge an attack, and the pain I absorb is much greater than a normal human feels."

"So what's the point in saying that you're made of darkness? Or even why use that magic at all?" Shikamaru questioned the man.

"Haven't you heard the saying, all power has a price. Well in exchange of this risk there happens to be one more thing I can absorb, **Black Vortex!**" Rick then stretched his arm out and a dark spiral appeared in the air where his hand was. "First I use the gravity of darkness to pull a powerful mage into my grasp."

Naruto felt a strong pull in the air and was launched towards Rick. '_I-It's too strong! What is this?'_

"And when I touch them!" Rick said as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder as both Fairy Tail mages looked wide eyed. "Hehe, you're smart. Have you figured it out yet?"

"It can't be…" Shikamaru said as he looked his friend struggling in Shadowsnake's grasp.

"That's impossible." Naruto said as Rick raised his right arm in the air and delivered a strong punch to Naruto's abdomen causing blood to come out of his mouth and sent him flying into a building.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled in shock as he ran over to the blond mage.

"I bet it's been so long since you've been hit you've forgotten how much it hurts, right?" Rick questioned Naruto as the fire mage emerged from the rubble and tried to stand. He felt something wet on his chin and wiped some in his fingertips, he brought it up and saw that it was his blood and glared at the dark mage. "You understood the moment I grabbed you. The other thing my darkness can absorb is…!"

"Our magic power." Naruto finished as Shikamaru helped him stand.

"Zehahaha, that's right. So long as a mage is in contact with me their magical abilities are useless, they are nothing but mere civilians! S-Class, The Magic Council, even the Ten Wizard Saints, all those who have become dependent on their magic. Just one touch will remind them of how weak they really are." Rick exclaimed as the duo glared at him.

"Be careful Shika, one wrong move and he could actually kill us." Naruto warned him as the shadow user nodded.

"We'll be fine as long as we don't let him touch us."

"If you two think you can escape gravity that easily I would like to see you try! **Black Vortex!**" Rick challenged them as Naruto felt himself getting pulled towards him again but was ready as he encased his hands in flame.

**"Flame Lance!"** Naruto hurled two lances made of fire at Rick as the dark mage got stabbed with them. As Naruto got close however Rick punched him in the neck and sent him flying into a partially destroyed building and destroyed it further. The lances embedded in Rick started to burn him as he yelled out in pain and controlled the darkness to take them away.

"Tch, troublesome bastard. **Shadow Stitching!**" Shikamaru attacked the dark mage as he saw the attack coming and used **Black Vortex** again.

"You fool, don't you know that darkness is more powerful than shadows!" Rick yelled as Shikamaru's shadows were absorbed into the vortex. Meanwhile Naruto emerged from the building holding the side of his neck were Rick hit him.

"That damn bastard almost broke my neck. He's going to be an even bigger pain than I thought." Naruto said as he moved closer to the fight and stopped. "Time to take it up a notch. **Fire Transformation: Phoenix!**"

Blue flames surrounded Naruto and started to take the shape of a large bird. When the transformation was complete in Naruto's place was a large bird made of blue and golden flames with the Fairy Tail insignia on his back. He launched himself in the air and quickly made his way towards Rick who was distracted by Shikamaru attacking him with shadows.

"You never learn do you brat." Rick taunted Shikamaru as the lazy shadow user breathed heavily from the constant attacks he sent at the dark mage. "My darkness consumes everything, you will not leave this place alive! Zehahaha-Ugh!" Rick suddenly stopped laughing when Naruto transformed his whole body but his wings back to normal and kicked him on his side.

Rick gasped as Naruto dug his foot into his side. "Shika! If our magic attacks won't work then try physical attacks!" Naruto shouted as the shadow user nodded his head and rushed at Rick.

"You brat!" Rick gritted out as he covered his hand in darkness and grabbed Naruto's leg as his flame wings went away. "Take this!" He threw a punch at Naruto as the blond tensed up.

**"Iron Body."** Naruto said quickly as Rick hit his stomach and winced in pain.

"Damn that hurt! What is your body made of?"

"Hehe, my girlfriends have been trying to figure that out for a while." Naruto said with a smirk as Rick narrowed his eyes at the blond before he threw him into another building.

"**Tempest Kick: Straight Line." **Rick was surprised once again when he saw a blue streak of energy coming towards him and and created another **Black Vortex** to absorb the attack but was surprised when the attack hit him straight on the chest and sent him skidding across the ground.

Rick slowly got up again only to be hit hit in the back by an air slash courtesy of Naruto, who was now standing by Shikamaru and had blood running down his face.

"This guy is something else Shika, we need to end this now and let the council deal with him later." Naruto commented as Rick got back up and coughed up some blood.

"Yeah, you're right. Got any ideas?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you the one who normally comes up with the plans?"

"This guy is too troublesome to think straight. I can't think of anything to beat him with the power of his, it's too-"

"Troublesome, yeah I get it." Naruto said slightly annoyed. "But I do have a plan, can you still use _that_ spell?" Naruto asked suggestively as Shikamaru saw Naruto's hand turn into flames and changing to his **Flames of Despair**.

"Yeah I can. You may be physically stronger than me but we have the same amount of magical energy, so don't think so little of me." Shikamaru said as he released his magical energy and his shadows started to rise off the ground.

'_Damn those brats! What kind of attack was that? My darkness should have absorbed it if it was magic.'_ Rick thought as he turned around and saw the two mages surrounded by each of their respectable auras, Shikamaru's purple in color while Naruto's was fiery purple.

"I think it's time we end this, Rick." Naruto said calmly as the darkness mage scoffed.

"Really now, well then let's see you try!" Rick then started to gather the darkness above his head and formed a giant ball.

"Let's go, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted as he released a large amount of purple flames from his fist behind him.

"Okay!" Shikamaru said as he did the same with his shadows and wrapped them around the flames.

"Die brats! **Dark Matter!**" Rick shouted as the threw the dark ball of energy at the two mages. Shikamaru's shadows fully wrapped around the fire and condensed it quickly until it it was the size of a pilot light between their hands and thrust them forward.

**"Fire-Shadow's Shadow Flare!"** They shouted as the small shadow construct glowed for a moment before a large amount of flames and shadows burst out and collided with the darkness. The two attacks pushed against each other and battled for dominance before the flames overpowered the darkness and made it vanish.

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!" Rick shouted in shock as he saw his darkness being overpowered and now saw a sea of shadows and flames heading towards him and envelop him as he screamed out in pain as he felt the flames burn him and the shadows pierce and cut his flesh and sent him flying into the distance.

When the attack ended all that was left in the field was the remains of the destroyed building and a large crater from the impact. Shikamaru sweatdropped as Naruto rubbed the back of his head as they saw the damage caused by the pair.

"Oops." Naruto said as Shikamaru sighed and walked towards the crater.

"Well this is bad. First we destroy a large portion of this town and second I can't sense that Rick guy's magical signature anywhere. We are in so much trouble." Shikamaru observed.

"Hehe, I'm sure that the townspeople won't mind. Besides it wasn't us that destroyed the town."

"But we did make this crater." Shikamaru pointed towards the destruction they caused. "I don't think they would like that."

Naruto waved him off and walked towards where the entrance of the town was and Shikamaru followed. When they made it to the treeline they both saw the townspeople looking at the remains of their town with sad looks as the mayor walked up to the duo.

"We're sorry. We couldn't save you town from those mages, and that we destroyed your people's town by that last attack. Please forgive us." Naruto said as he and Shikamaru bowed towards the people.

"It's alright, we know that you didn't mean for it to happen. Did you manage to beat the men anyway?" The mayor asked as Naruto and Shikamaru shook their heads.

"Sorry, we did manage to defeat Rick but our last attack sent him flying so far away we couldn't sense him anymore." Shikamaru explained to the mayor as he nodded his head in acceptance.

"Then I suggest that you two leave as soon as possible. No doubt the military saw the damage you two have done and will sent their forces to investigate."

"Thank you, and don't worry about the reward you can use that to help rebuild your guy's town." Naruto said as the mayor thanked both of them and sent them both off with a smile.

* * *

"Damn it!" Rick shouted as he lay on the ground of a cave miles away from the town while his comrades surrounded him and held him down.

"Calm down Jefe. If you move around so much your wounds will open up again." Senor warned Rick as he kept thrashing about on the ground.

"Damn those brats! If I ever see them again I will kill them! Kill them you hear me!" Rick shouted as his men struggled to keep him down.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov's office

"I see." Makarov said staring at Naruto and Shikamaru who just reported in on how the mission went. They explained about the dark mage and what he could do and the that damage he did. They went on to talk about how his powers work and what happened to Naruto when he went up against him and how they managed to defeat him but failed to capture him for the military to arrest.

When they returned to the guild they were first assaulted by their respective girlfriends (Levy for Shikamaru and Mirajane and Cana for Naruto) and assaulted with question about what happened to them while Mirajane patched them both up. They told them a brief summary of what happened to them before they were called into Makarov's office and told him the whole story from start to finish.

They were now standing in front of Makarov covered in bandages with Shikamaru's all over his torso and arms and Naruto on his abdomen, neck and head. To say the master was shocked was an understatement. Naruto and Shikamaru were easily the strongest pair in the guild and prime candidates to be called the strongest mage behind the guild's ace, so when he heard that they had to use a **Unison Raid** to beat one mage made Makarov almost sweat in fear especially when he heard that he could take away a mage's power just by touch and something on a different level than **Nullification Magic** alone.

Makarov sighed and looked towards the pair with tired eyes. "This is most disturbing. Once the council finds out about this they will put all of their manpower into finding this man and his gang and stopping them before they do anything drastic."

"With all do respect master those men are very dangerous, they can't be stopped easily with their powers. So far all we've seen is Rick's powers only, we don't know the extent of his subordinates magics except for little details about them." Shikamaru said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"He's right master, the whole group could use some type of dark magic and we don't even know about it. Who ever is sent after them should use caution-"

"And they will not be you or anyone else in the guild." Makarov spoke as he cut Naruto off. "I know what you are going to say and you are not allowed to got after them."

"But master-!" Naruto stopped talking when Makarov raised his hand and stood up.

"I don't want you two investigating this any further. You two only got out of this situation because you managed to surprise him with your teamwork and magical abilities, now that he knows about you two it won't be the same. He will know to watch out for both of you. And if what you said is true then his companions might interfere and you will be completely clueless as to what kind of magic they use." Makarov explained as Naruto looked down slightly but agreed with the man none the less.

"Look, I will tell the magic council about this Rick Shadowsnake and his group and they will handle it, I just want you two to go home and rest up. Do I make myself clear?" Makarov asked sternly.

"Yes sir." Both mages said before Makarov dismissed them and they started to walk out.

"By the way, the mayor of that town sent a package for you both. They felt bad for not paying you two sizes you told them to keep the money for the repairs so they sent over a present for the both of you." Makarov then pulled out a box from his draw and opened it for the pair to see. Inside were two trench knives made from a shiny grey metal. The blades looked like brass knuckles, but each one has a sharpened zigzag 'tooth' over each knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end.

Both mages marveled at the pair of weapons before Naruto started walking out again. "You can have them Shika. I have enough weapons as it is." And with that Naruto exited the room.

"Troublesome blond." Shikamaru muttered before he thanked the master for the gift and went back to the guildhall, most likely to try and sleep.

Makarov sighed and rubbed his temples for the oncoming headache to come. "I'm getting too old for this."

Outside Naruto and Shikamaru were once again surrounded by most of the guild member and were checked over by their girlfriends again before Naruto waved Mira and Cana off and said that he was going home alone.

On his way home he stopped by a nearby store and bought some groceries for his dinner and made his way home as the sun was going down. When Naruto got to his apartment he spent the next hour and a half cleaning himself up and getting his dinner ready. As he was setting his table up he heard the sound of banging outside followed by a girl screaming out in frustration before it went quiet.

Naruto went to look outside and saw Lucy sitting against her apartment door with a sad atmosphere around her.

"Hey Lucy, how did your mission go?" He asked. Lucy looked up and was surprised to see Naruto standing in his doorway.

"Naruto? Don't mind me, what happened to you?" Lucy gasped seeing his wrappings

"Ran across a really nasty dark mage but don't worry. I'll be good as new in an hour. I always was a fast healer." said Naruto.

"Uh, sure." Lucy sweatdropped.

"So what's got you down? Something happen on your mission?" asked Naruto.

Lucy went on to tell Naruto about her mission with Natsu to retrieve a book from a man named Duke Everlue but she had to go undercover as a maid to get it, but had taken a blow to her pride as a women when the pig of a man called her ugly and shooed her off of his property.

After that she Natsu and Happy broke into Everlue's mansion and battled against mercenaries from the Southern Wolves and Everlue's crazy gorilla of a maid before they defeated them and brought the book back to its owner, Kaby Melon, who they later found out was the son of the author of the book Kemu Zaleon. When she had finished Naruto sighed and pinched his nose.

"Leave it to Natsu to not think ahead. I mean really, making you go undercover as a maid? Seriously when it comes to girls he has no brain whatsoever, and that jerk called you ugly? I would give him two black eyes. You could be a cover girl like Mira-chan with your beauty." said Naruto.

"G-gee thanks." said Lucy blushing.

"I'm just telling it like it is." Naruto said honestly.

"But the worst part is the client couldn't afford to pay us. How am I gonna make rent when it's due? And I just found the place! WAHHHHHHHH!" sobbed Lucy making Naruto hug her.

"There, there." he said wiping her eyes with a hankie. "Sometimes I go overboard with my missions I have to have my clients keep what they offer just so they can handle repairs. I knew that would bite me sooner or later so I do some moonlighting from time to time."

"What do you do?" asked Lucy before blowing her nose on the hankie.

"Well Once a week I sing at the guildhall, I go on treasure hunts, I also cook." said Naruto.

"You cook?" asked Lucy.

"Yep. Matter of fact I just finished making it and started setting the table up, want to join me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to impose." Lucy said as Naruto waved it off and invited her in, which she accepted reluctantly. When she got inside Naruto went to go get everything ready so she decided to look around his apartment. Looking at a nearby wall she saw pictures of Naruto with different members of the guild at different ages of his life.

The first picture was of a young Naruto and Shikamaru standing in front of the guild hall with smiles on their faces, with Shikamaru's being a small one, with the master standing beside them giving them a happy smile as Naruto had his arm around the shadow user's head.

The next picture showed a slightly older Naruto with two older people standing on either who had big smiles on their faces. The first was a fiery red haired woman with violet eyes and her hair cascading down her back wearing a formal top with a flower on her left side and a skirt. The second person looked like an older version of Naruto without the whisker marks wearing a formal kimono like top with long pants and a short, sleeveless haori over it and was messing up Naruto's hair as he had a big grin on his face and held up a sheet of paper with a giant 'S' on it.

'_Those must be his parents, his mother looks beautiful but it looks like he gets most of his looks from his dad.'_ Lucy thought as she moved on to the next picture.

It was a picture of a 16 year old smiling Naruto with his arm around a grinning Natsu and each of their hands encased in their respective flames and fist bumped each other. Off to the side Happy was flying next to Naruto as he posed for the shot while a young white haired girl around Natsu's age and height was standing next to the dragon slayer with her hand over her mouth to cover up a laughing fit she seemed to have as she looked at the two.(**1**)

The last photo that she looked at was a picture of a blushing Naruto surround by Ino, Mirajane, Cana and one other girl as they each gave him a kiss on his cheeks while she could see the guild member laughing in the background with Shikamaru and a blond haired man smirking at him. Lucy knew straight away that these were Naruto's girlfriends who agree to share him and recognized most of them right away except for the the last girl in the photo. She had long scarlet colored hair with brown eyes, she had a slender and voluptuous figure that made Lucy jealous. She wore a _Heart Kreuz_ armor with a blue skirt, and black boots. Lucy could just make out a blue Fairy Tail stamp on her upper left arm.

"What do you think?" Lucy jumped slightly as Naruto appeared next to her with drinks in hand. "I don't have many pictures but they do kind of tell my life here at Fairy Tail."

"I can tell, are these your parents?" Lucy pointed at the second picture on the wall.

"Yep, that's them. The redhead is my mom, Kushina Uzumaki and the older carbon copy is my father Minato Namikaze." Naruto said as he pointed out his parents to Lucy.

"Namikaze? Where have I heard that before?" Lucy wondered as Naruto laughed slightly.

"Maybe you've heard of his achievements as 'The Yellow Flash'." Naruto smirked as Lucy looked at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Your father is the Yellow Flash!" Lucy screamed. Naruto nodded in response. "Your dad is a Wizard Saint, one of the strongest wizards in the country!"

"Yeah, that's dad! But mom can hold her own against dad if she got serious enough." Naruto said as he lead Lucy over towards the table. He pulled out the chair for Lucy so she could sit down and when she was in her seat Naruto went to go get their dinner.

When Naruto came back out he had two plates with lasagna on them and placed them down on the table. "I hope you don't mind, I originally made it for me but I had enough for two people."

"It's fine, it smells lovely by the way." Lucy commented before Naruto sat down and they dug in. "So I was wondering, who was the red haired girl in that last picture? I can guess that she is one of your...girlfriends."

"It's a bit weird and uncomfortable talking about it huh?" Naruto asked Lucy as she nodded as she knew what he was talking about it. "It was the same for me when the girls suggested it and it took a while to get used to it. Anyway, the girl in picture's name is Erza, she's one of the guilds S-Class mages and the strongest woman in the guild. She hold the name Titania, Queen of the Fairies." Naruto explained.

"Wow, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail? You must feel so lucky." Lucy commented.

"I do, but i'm not going to feel lucky when she gets back from her mission." Naruto said cryptically and decided to change the subject. "So what were you doing sitting against you door in the hallway anyway, i'm sure that you could have done that inside your apartment?"

Lucy blushed in embarrassment and slightly scratched her cheek as she answered. "I kind of forgot my keys at the guild. With the mission that I went on and the stuff that happened afterwards I was stressed out enough as it was and when I couldn't find my keys I broke down. I was going to go back for them but then you asked me to dinner and I couldn't refuse."

Naruto nodded in acceptance of her answer and decided to talk more with the blond haired girl to get to know her better. They spent the next half hour just talking about themselves and Lucy listened to the stories that Naruto told her about the missions he went on when he was younger and his S-Class trial as well.

They talked into the night until Lucy began to feel tired and Naruto offered for her to stay which she accepted and took Naruto's bed as per the blond's request while Naruto took the couch. As they drifted off to sleep they both thought of the enjoyable talk that they had with each other and smiled.

* * *

**Character Profile:** **Chōji Akimichi **

**Alias:** **The 'Human Tank'**

**Magic and Abilities:**

**Titan Magic: **This magic allows Chōji to enlarge his body to gigantic proportions. Additionally, it can also be employed on selective parts of Chōji's body, elongating them and making it look like he possesses elastic properties of short, coming in as a very versatile Magic.

**\- Human Boulder**: After first using his **Titan Magic** to make himself into a human-sized ball, Chōji tucks his limbs and uses magic to propel himself into a powerful roll. Its effective use of weight and the force of rotation make for an even greater lethality than appearances would let on, enough to pulverize someone's hand with but a mere touch.

**\- Spiky Human Boulder**: An enhanced version of Chōji's **Human Boulder** with its effectiveness raised several times by using it together with weapons. Chōji rapidly grows his hair out to wrap around his body and hardens it instead of using blades.

**\- Chubby Dive**: After performing his **Titan Magic** to enlarge himself, a giant Chōji jumps into the air and falls on the opponent.

**\- Titan's Fist**: After enlarging his fist to gigantic proportions, Chōji punches his opponent and sends them flying miles away.

**\- Human Jackhammer**: After using **Titan Magic** to increase his size, Chōji funnels magic into his hands, which causes special markings to appear in them. The weight and power of the hands are greatly increased because of the larger size, the muscles are activated with concentrated magic, and the thickness is also increased. With so much magic that it becomes visible, Chōji's palms become like an iron hammer. This gives this attack the power to even cave in the earth, causing extensive crushing damage to anything that may be caught beneath them. This attack is also shown to have a wide range due to the increased size of his palms.

**Advanced Techniques:**

**\- Butterfly Chōji Mode**: Chōji can enter this mode by converting the calories of his body into magic, which he can then use to perform techniques. The magic is shaped into two large butterfly wings, and then compressed into smaller wings. In this form, he can use some of his high-level techniques, such as the **Butterfly Bomb** and also combine it with other techniques.

**\- Butterfly Bomb**: A life threatening technique which burns away all of Chōji's excess fat and converts it into magic. The intensely concentrated magic that is gained leaks out from the backbone and becomes visible through friction with the shoulder blade, appearing like a butterfly wing. Chōji then concentrates the magical energy into his fist, and then puts all of his body weight behind the punch.

**Master Hand to Hand Combatant**: Chōji possess great prowess in this art, being capable of easily taking on several opponents at once with ease. He can overwhelm foes even if they are armed or larger than himself. Because of Chōji's size and stature his uses power attacks more than anything else and combines this art with his magical abilities and uses it as his main fighting style.

**Enhanced Strength**: Chōji possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Naruto when they were younger, even without his **Titan Magic**.

**Immense Endurance**: Chōji possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to hold his own against Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki, two S-Class Mages, all the while showing almost no signs of weariness despite casting powerful magical attacks in rapid succession.

**Immense Durability**: Chōji is extremely durable, being able to take on powerful magical attacks head on and continue on fighting with little damage done.

**Enhanced Magic Power**: Chōji is considered to be an A-Class mage and possesses an incredible amount of Magic Power, which befits his Magic as it consumes a lot of it. When he exert his magic it is red in color.

**Equiptment:**

**Three Coloured Pills**: secret medicines used by Chōji's family . As the name suggests, there are three pills, each with a different colour. First is the green Spinach Pill, next is the yellow Curry Pill, and last is the red Chilli Pill. By forcibly converting the body's fat reserves into magic, each successive pill ingested gives a tremendous power boost. The Chilli Pill is even said to increase one's power a hundred times.

* * *

**Official States:**

**Attack Power**: 6/5

**Defense Power**: 4/5

**Speed**: 3/5

**Intelligence**: 3/5

**Chubby-ness**: 5/5

* * *

**1\. Natsu finishing his Fire Magic training with Naruto and being congratulated by his closest friends(family).**

**My first 'OC' chapter if you like. Sorry if the fight was too much like Ace's fight against Blackbeard but I thought it would be good for later on. You will see Rick Shadowsnake later on.**

**Thanks to R L Spradling for the OC character. I need help on what magic Ino should use. If you can think of any besides Telepathy tell me please~**

**Please review and tell me what you guys and gals think. Any flames will be eaten by Natsu.**

**M.S OUT! :)**


	5. The Wizard in Armor and Lullaby

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Wizard in Armor and Lullaby**

Fairy Tail Guild

It was rather peaceful day in the Fairy Tail guild hall as the guild members just lounged around the hall and chatting amongst each other. Everyone was doing their own thing. Naruto could currently be seen at the bar drinking his morning orange juice as he heard Lucy, who was wearing a red top and slightly pink skirt, was mumbling to herself as she looked at the request board looking at jobs.

"Looking for a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope, hunting a volcano demon?! I had no idea that wizarding jobs were so varied." Lucy said.

"Let me know if you find one you're interested in." Mirajane said as she walked up to Lucy. "The Master's away at a regular meeting so I'm covering for him."

Lucy looked confused at Mirajane. "Regular meeting?"

"All of the Guild Masters in the area get together every month or so and report about the state of things. It's like the magic council but not." Mirajane said as she turned towards a wizard named Reedus and asked if she could borrow a **Light Pen**. She then went on to explain about how the magic council, also known as ERA, is one of the most powerful organizations in the world under the government and is run by 10 members that maintain the balance in the magical world and pass judgement upon any Mages that break the law.

She then went on to explain about the Guild Masters League which is below the council and their job to pass out the decrees of the council and communicate with other Guild Masters in the area. "They are kind of like the glue that holds us together. It's a pretty tough job." Mirajane finished with a smile.

"I had no idea that the guilds were connected like that." Lucy commented.

"No kidding, when I first heard about it my head hurt trying to figure the whole system out." Naruto said as he joined in on the conversation.

"But keeping in contact with other guilds is important, otherwise…"

"THE GUYS IN BLACK WILL SHOW UP!" Natsu shouted in a scary voice with his face darkened by a flame in his hand as Lucy gasped in fear. "Hahahaha. that was almost too easy."

"Are you _trying_ to scare me to death?" Lucy asked threateningly.

"Whether he was trying to or not he's telling the truth. These are called the Dark Guilds." Naruto said as he went into lecture mode. "Dark Guilds don't belong to any of the leagues and are therefore not recognized by the Magic Council as a legal Guild like Fairy Tail. They're involved with many illegal activities like transportation of illegal contraband, thievery, and if they can find any, assassination missions." Naruto explained as Lucy gasped.

"A-Assassination?" she said in shock.

"They are outlawed by the Magic Council nowadays but that doesn't mean that people won't stop handing them out. Dark Guilds are nothing but trouble, so if I were you I would hold out from doing any missions involving taking them down until you get stronger." Naruto finished as Lucy nodded.

"Nice information, now can you hurry up and pick a job for us Lucy?" the pink haired dragon slayer said.

"Are you serious? What makes you think that I want to be with you after the last stunt you pulled?" Lucy glared at the dragon slayer.

"'Cause we're a team, right?" "We picked the last job ourselves, so it's your turn now!" Natsu and Happy said as Lucy looked away.

"You've got to be kidding me, as far as i'm concerned this 'team' of ours is disbanded." Lucy said as she recalled their last mission together they just wanted her because she was a blond but Natsu said that he picked her because she was cool, which made the celestial mage blush at the complement.

"Hey Lucy, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams." Gray interjected.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana said as the ice-make mage freaked out.

"Jerk." Natsu said. Gray narrowed his eyes and walked up to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?"

"So what if I did, what are you going to do about porn star!"

"Flame breath!"

"Snow clown!"

"There they go again." Happy commented as Naruto nodded next to the cat and kept drinking.

"Lucy, why don't you join me on the team of love? Tonight. Just the two of us?" Loke flirted with the blond haired girl as she didn't know what to say. He continued to flirt with her until he looked down at her hip and saw Lucy's gate keys and started freaking out. "D-Don't tell me you're a Celestial wizard?" he said as he jumped away from her.

"Yeah. She's got, like, cows and crabs and stuff." Happy piped in as he happily nibbled on a fish.

"Ahh! Curse you fate, why must you be so cruel?" Loke shouted before he ran away with tears dramatically streaming behind him. "I'm sorry, but you and I can't be together my dear!"

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked awkwardly.

"Oh don't worry about that." said Naruto. "Loke has a history with Celestial wizards. Rumor has it that he dated one a while back and it didn't end well. I think she sent some of her spirits on him, I don't know."

"Why am I not surprised." Lucy said

"Anyway." said Naruto changing the subject. "What if I joined up with you if you team up with Natsu and Happy? I can control Natsu so that he won't do anything stupid and we could go on high paying missions with little difficulty. What do you say?"

Lucy thought about it for a minute before she nodded in agreement and smiled at her fellow blond as Naruto did his usual foxy grin and went back to drinking, before pulling Lucy out of the way before Natsu hit her. The whole guild laughed at the scene as Natsu and Gray insulted each other again and got in each others faces.

"We've got trouble!" Loke shouted as he slammed the doors of the guild open and looked out of breath. "It's Erza...she's on her way here."

The whole guild started to freak out as soon as the words left Loke's mouth and everyone started to run around like headless chickens, while Natsu and Gray gained looks of horror on their faces. Naruto however was seen at the bar, still as a statue at Erza's name for some odd reason.

"Erza...Naruto told me about her. She's Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard, right?" Lucy asked as Mirajane nodded.

Everyone stopped when they all heard heavy footsteps and looked at the door to see the silhouette of something big approaching the guild.

"That's gotta be her."

"Those sound like her footsteps."

"Even the air's gone completely still."

Whispers like these went throughout the guild as Lucy sweatdropped at their reactions. "Given these reactions people might think she's some kind of demon." she then had a thought of a giant monster with horns destroying a city. "SCARY! That's not right, right Naruto?"

The fire mage who hadn't moved just raised his head slightly but didn't turn around to face her. "I see, Erza's back...I'm going to die this day." his words echoed as his body turned grey and his face became realistic and depressed.

"Now I'm terrified!" Lucy screamed as the footsteps became louder and reached the guild hall. Looking towards the door the whole guild saw the source of their horror, standing in the middle of the hall was the Queen of the Fairies, Erza Scarlet. She was wearing her normal _Heart Kreuz_ armor that clung to her slender frame with a blue skirt, and black boots and was carrying a large decorated horn over her shoulder.

"Wow, she more beautiful in person." Lucy commented.

Erza dropped the horn on the floor and looked around the guild hall. "I have returned, is Master here?" the scarlet haired beauty asked.

"Master is away at the regular Guild Master's meeting, so he won't be back for a while." Mirajane replied.

"I see."

"Ano, Erza." a random guild member said. "What's that humongous thing you got there?"

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated, the locals were so thankful the decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" she asked in a fairly threatening tone.

"N-No, not at all!" the guild member said.

Lucy watched with amazement as Erza started to give each member a verbal bashing about their habits and jobs that they went on with a sweatdrop.

"She's really tearing into everyone, she's nothing like you told me about Naruto...Naruto?" she said as she looked at where her fellow blond was sitting and found the space empty. "He's gone!"

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked.

"Aye!" Happy said as he pointed towards the duo in question as they put their hands around each other like old buddies and were sweating bullets.

"H-Hey Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." Gray said nervously.

"Aye!" Natsu spoke as scared as the mage next to him.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"I see. Though it's natural for best friends to fight sometimes too, though it is great to seeing both of you getting along." Erza said with a slight smile and nod as Lucy looked confused at what was going on. Mirajane explained to her that Natsu got beaten by her after challenging her to a fight and she knocked some sense into Gray when she found him walking around naked, Cana also put in that she beat up Loke when he tried to hit on her. While this was happening Naruto had finally made it to the back entrance of the guild hall and was about to make his escape when he heard Erza speak up.

"Natsu. Gray. I have a favor to ask." Erza said as the guild went quiet and Naruto placed his hand on the door. "While I was traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult the Master about this first but he's not here and it's a matter of the utmost urgency."

Naruto looked back in shock as the redhead had never asked for help on a mission before since she turned S-Class unless it was with him, but that was because she wanted to spend time with him.

"I want your help. Will you come with me?" she asked as the whole guild gasped. "We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

'_Me and him...'_

'_...on the same team?'_ Natsu and Gray thought as they looked at each other.

Naruto looked at the scene with a serious face as he knew whatever mission Erza was going on with them would undoubtedly be dangerous. He walked out of the guild and straight towards his apartment to think about what just happened.

Naruto's Apartment

Unfortunately for Naruto the moment he stepped inside of his apartment all he could think about was trying to find a way out of there. He was backed up against his front door with a sword embedded and inch away from his face on the door frame as his face lost all of it's colour. Naruto turns his head to where the sword came from and he saw something he did not wish to see.

Standing in the middle of the room was a pissed off Erza as she held another sword in her left hand and was glaring at Naruto as the blond sweated nervously under her gaze.

"H-Hey Erza-h-hime! How was the *gulp* the mission?" Naruto asked. Erza narrowed her eyes and placed her hand over a rune etched into the wall near the front door, the silencing rune that activated around the whole apartment. Most likely activated so that no one would hear him scream as she murdered him no doubt.

"The mission that _we_ took went great, the villagers decorated the horn of the monster we beat and is at my place decorating the armor room. Afterwards I went on a date with my _lovely_ boyfriend that was going perfectly until we made it back to our hotel." she said glaring at him at the last part as the blond flinched at the way she said lovely.

"We walk in, making out mind you, getting me all hot and bothered as he stripped me down and suggested that we take a shower together to which I agree." Naruto sweat dropped as she went into detail of what happened. She read too many of those Icha-Icha novels. "I give him a chance to get ready as he went into the shower first and I hear him turn it on and wait until he called out to me, but you know what? He didn't."

"Didn't you read my-"

"Don't interrupt me." she said in a threatening voice that scared the fire mage senseless. "As I was saying, he didn't call out for me that was ready, for at least 10 whole minutes. Not a peep. So I went in to see what was wrong, and you know what I found?" Naruto went along with what she was doing and shook his head. "He was nowhere to be seen as the shower was left running. The only thing that suggested that he was even in there in the first place was a note in runes on the wall explaining that he had to leave to go on a mission for the master immediately, leaving a very _horny_ and _angry_ girl all alone."

But this time Naruto was sitting on the floor as Erza towered over him as he was white as a sheet and she had a crimson aura around her. "Now can you please explain to me _oh lovely boyfriend _as to why you just decided to leave me high and dry _without_ explaining it to me in person?"

"*gulp* M-Master s-said that I had to leave im-immediately and to d-drop whatever it was I was doing or he would-" he shut his mouth and prayed Erza didn't notice his slip up but was out of luck.

"Or he would what? Speak up!"

"*gulp* O-Or he w-would tell Mira-chan to cut my ramen privileges for two months." Naruto said. The aura around Erza disappeared as she looked at him with a blank face before turning around and walking away.

"I see." she said in a monotone voice as she disappeared into Naruto's bedroom. Naruto looked with a question mark above his head when he saw Erza walk away without so much as punching him and got up to see what was wrong, a glint of sunlight got in his eye however and looked towards the source and froze in shock and lost all colour to his face once again.

Hovering in the air above him was a dozen of Erza's swords all pointed towards him as he shuffled back slightly when one of them moved closer. He quickly moved backward as the swords flew down and impaled themselves on the ground with the last one being awfully close to what made him a man. He slowly and carefully crawled away from the swords and towards him room he he was stopped by Erza who was wearing her casual wear that was a sleeveless white blouse with a blue ribbon and was staring down at the blond with a blank look.

"You would rather pick that food you call ramen over your own girlfriend? You know what's going to happen now, don't you?" Erza asked dangerously as Naruto gulped before jumping away.

"HELP! MY GIRLFRIEND'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Naruto shouted before Erza hit him on the head and knocked him to the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you Naruto-kun, I'm just going to tie you to the bed and release you when you've satisfied me enough." Erza said almost happily as she proceeded to drag Naruto into his bedroom with a predatory grin on her face. Later that night she would be glad that she activated the silencing runes, they were both screaming throughout the entire night.

* * *

Next Day - Magnolia Station

"I hate this! Teaming up with _you_ is the worst idea ever!" Natsu shouted out as he and Grey butted heads, drawing attention to themselves from the people around them.

"Tell me about it. Erza made a huge mistake bringing a loser like you along!" Grey yelled back.

"Then go by yourself! i don't even want to go anyway!"

"Sounds good to me, then I get to watch Erza beat you senseless afterwards!"

Sitting off to the side of the bickering duo was Lucy holding her celestial spirit Plue, Happy and Naruto as they all tried to ignore them. Lucy looked at naruto and saw that he was wearing the same outfit he was wearing when they first met with the Fairy Tail stamp on the back and some tape wrapped around his right thigh. It also looked like his soul would fly out of his body at any moment.

"Ne, Lucy. Why are you here?" Happy asked as he happily nibbled away at a fish.

"Mira asked me to tag along to make sure that they don't fight when Erza's not looking." Lucy said as she looked to see Natsu and Grey almost butting heads.

"You're not doing a good job." Happy commented as Lucy nodded her head. After waiting a few more minutes Naruto had seemed to come back to his senses and spent most of the time talking to Lucy about different things in their life that Happy ignored until Erza had arrived. Looking at Erza, Lucy looked in shock as she saw her pulling a large cart of luggage behind her and not looking fazed one bit by it. But if one would look closer you would notice that she had a slight glow to her and a slight air of what seemed like happiness, or pleasantness around her.

"That's a lot of luggage!" Lucy said in surprise. She then sweatdropped as she saw Natsu and Grey happily dancing with each other with Natsu impersonating Happy once again.

"That's good, I'm glad to see you two getting along well. And what is your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday." Erza asked as she looked at Lucy.

"My name's Lucy, I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira just asked me to come along with you guys so I could learn a thing or two." Lucy introduced herself, in the background Natsu and Grey were glaring at each other again while Erza wasn't looking.

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza, I've heard some things about you." Erza said as she and Lucy spoke for some time, briefly glancing back at Natsu and Grey to make sure they were not fighting.

"Erza-chan, not to be rude or anything, but can you tell us the mission already." Naruto asked as he walked up to her.

"I will once we get on the train, I want everyone to listen to what I have to say about it." Erza said as she picked up her luggage.

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you but only under one condition." Natsu spoke up.

"Oh? Well what is it?" Erza asked intrigued by the dragon slayer's response.

"I want you and Naruto to fight me when we get back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said in determination as Lucy and Happy looked at him in shock.

"What's wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish?" Grey said in an effort to stop the dragon slayer.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time I'll beat both of you for sure!" Natsu said. Erza looked at the pink haired boy for a second before a small smile made a way onto her face.

"It's true that you have improved. But as to whether or not you can beat me, well we'll just have to see about that." She said looking at Natsu. "I accept your challenge."

"Erza, you can't be serious about this?" Grey asked in shock.

"She is dead serious Grey." Naruto said looking at the pink haired boy. "She's not the only person who wants to see how strong Natsu's gotten. I accept as well." he finished with a smirk.

"All yeah! I'M FIRED UP!"

Train

"Blergh."

"Man, what a loser." Grey commented as he looked upon Natsu's sickly form. The newly formed team was currently on the train to Onibus town and the moment Natsu had stepped into the cabin his motion sickness took over. Him, Naruto, Grey and Happy were sitting on one of the seats in their booth while Lucy and Erza were sitting opposite them. "One minute you're picking a fight, and the next you're like this."

"It's gotta be tough on him getting from place to place." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Come here and sit with me." Erza told Natsu as Lucy traded placed with Natsu and sat next to Naruto.

"Now then, just relax." Erza told Natsu before she punched him in the stomach and knocked the dragon slayer out cold. Grey pretended not to watch while Naruto had an amused smirk on his face and Lucy was sweating bullets. "Now then, it time I told you why I asked you all to come along."

Grey straightened up a looked towards the red haired mage with a serious face while Naruto stopped smirking and looked at his girlfriend for an answer as well.

"I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has something to do with a magic item called **Lullaby**." Erza said as Lucy, Grey and Happy looked shocked.

"Lullaby?"

"You've heard of it?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"On the way back from our last mission we all ran into a group of mages who kidnapped Happy and tried to eat him." Lucy said as Happy shivered at the memory. "Before they left though one of them said something about Lullaby before they were pulled into the shadows."

"Maybe they were members who dropped out and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part in what was coming." Erza said.

"If that's the case then whatever they are planning must be bad if it can scare even dark wizards." Naruto replied.

"It seems so, the shadow that snatched Happy's kidnappers away must have been the work of someone from Eisenwald. It obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out." Erza said before she began explaining her brief run in with some mages at a bar a few days ago and heard them mention the name Erigor before they left.

"Erigor? As in the **Grim** **Reaper**?" Naruto said with a groan.

"Who's Erigor?" Lucy asked.

"Erigor is the ace of Eisenwald and a mage that thirst for battle. He only accepted assassination requests and got the name Grim Reaper because of this." Naruto explained as Lucy gasped at the mention of assassination. "When the council outlawed assassination request the guild was kicked out of the Wizard's Guild League six years ago. They have been disobeying the laws ever since."

"Maybe I should go home now…" Lucy said as small puddle formed under her.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden."

"It's sweet!" Lucy refuted at the cat's comment.

Erza clenched her fist and brought it down on Natsu's head, knocking the dragon slayer out more. "I was careless. If only I recognized Erigor's name that day I could have stopped them and made them tell me their plans."

"I see, so you want us to help you stop Eisenwald before they use this Lullaby thing because of what you overheard made you think it was that dangerous." Grey said, summing up Erza's plan for them.

"That's right. Even I know I can't take on an entire dark guild all by myself, that's why I asked for you and Natsu's help and why I asked Naruto-kun to come along with us. We're heading straight to Eisenwald!" Erza said as Grey and Naruto smirked.

"Sounds like fun." Grey said as Naruto nodded.

"I shouldn't have come along." Lucy said even more nervous about the whole idea.

"Eww, now Lucy's all super slimy."

"I told you, it's sweat!" The rest of the ride Lucy asked about what kind of magic Erza used and Grey demonstrating his **Ice Magic** by creating a small sculpture of the Fairy Tail symbol and Lucy commenting in why Natsu and Grey hate each other.

Onibus Town

The train had stopped and the Fairy Tail mages made their way off of the train and onto the platform with their luggage in hand, or cart in Erza's case.

"Hey Erza, you really think the Eisenwald guys are still in this town?" Grey asked as they walked down the platform.

"I have no idea, but that's why we're here to find out." Erza said as she dragged her luggage behind her.

"I still think I should have gone home." Lucy said.

"But if you did that you wouldn't be able to spend time with Naruto."

"Shut it cat!" Lucy shouted with a blush on her face. Erza noticed this and raised an eyebrow, she would need to save this for later.

"Hey, has anyone seen Natsu?" Naruto spoke up as they all stopped and looked around. "we left him in the train didn't we?"

They all looked in the distance as the train had already left the station and was making it's way to the next town.

"Uh oh, it departed."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Naruto yelled at Happy.

"I was so busy talking that I forgot about him. I know that he doesn't do well on all forms of transportation, it's all my fault." Erza scolded herself. "One of you please hit me."

"That's going a bit too far." Lucy said as Grey and Naruto looked away.

"We don't have time for this, we need to stop that train and get Natsu. let's go."

"Right!"

Back on the train with Natsu, the young dragon slayer had just woken up from his 'nap' and found himself alone in the carriage, with the train in motion. He was sitting on the seat as best as he could as an unknown man made his way towards him. He was a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail just like Shikamaru. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"Well looky what we have here, a Fairy Tail wizard. How's the guild treating you these day Is it worth sticking around?" the man asked before slamming his foot in Natsu's face. "Don't act so high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild, Fairy!"

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu growled out.

"The name's Kageyama, and you my little friend are nothing but a annoying little fly." Kageyama said as Natsu jumped up and set his fists ablaze. "Ooh, guess I hit a nerve." he said with his hands in his pocket.

"Why you!" Natsu said before the train moved and his motion sickness took over and his flames disappeared.

"Ha, what kind of magic is that? Let me show you how it's done!" Kageyama said as a familiar purple magic circle appeared underneath him and hit Natsu down with three shadow fists. "How do you like that fly?"

"Tch, that magic." Natsu said from his place on the ground as he'd seen that magic used several time before.

Kageyama smirked as he saw how easy Natsu was taken down, he stopped though when the train suddenly came to a stop making him fall forward in the process. As he did an object fell out of his jacket and landed on the ground in front of the mage revealing it to be a flute of some kind.

"The train finally stopped." Natsu said as he got up and looked at the flute. "What is that?"

"You saw it?!" Kageyama said.

"That's enough out of you! It's payback time!" Natsu shouted as he bumped his fists together and coated his fists in flame. He let out a war cry as he rushed at the shadow mage.

"**Guard Shadow!"** Kageyama yelled as he brought up a defence. The carriage exploded as Natsu's attack hit and the shadow mage was on the ground with burn marks. "Lucky shot."

"Little fly, huh?" Natsu said with a smirk.

"**Attention all passengers, our emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be departing shortly."** An announcer said as Natsu began to panic.

Hold it right there! I'm not letting you get away that easily, you're dealing with Eisenwald now!" Kageyama yelled as he saw Natsu pack to leave.

"So you're with Eisenwald huh? I'll show you what happen to people who talk trash about Fairy Tail. Let's finish this outside!" Natsu said before the train started moving again, causing him to get sick again. Natsu quickly bailed out by jumping out of the window of the carriage as the train was moving, as he was flying through the air he saw a **Magic Mobile** heading towards him with Erza driving, Lucy and Naruto looking out different side windows and Grey on top of it holding on for dear life before he flew into Grey and knocked both of them off.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Erza asked as she jumped off the driver's seat and walked up to the downed dragon slayer and ice mage. Lucy, Naruto and Happy hopped out and joined her.

"Aye." Natsu said as he got up. "I was a little shaken up but I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Really? Who was it?" Lucy asked.

"I think it was the guy who dragged away the guys who were going to eat Happy. Said he was with Eisenwald." Natsu said as Erza widened her eyes and slapped him.

"You fool! That's exactly who we're after! How could you let him get away?" Erza scolded Natsu as looked at her in confusion."

"What? This is the first I'm hearing about it."

"I explained everything on the train, you should listen to when people speak to you!"

"Ne, Erza-chan you knocked Natsu out before you explained things remember? He could hear a word any of us said." Naruto spoke up with a small smile. Erza ignored her boyfriend's remark and walked back over to the magic mobile and linked back up with it, ready to go after the Eisenwald member.

"So what was this guy like?" Grey asked.

"Now that I think about it, he looked almost like Shikamaru except for the clothing and personality. He even used the same magic as him too." Natsu said tapping his chin. "But he did have this strange flute thing. It even had a skull but with three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy said.

"You know what it is Lucy?" Naruto asked his fellow blond.

"I've heard about it before. Lullaby, the cursed song. It's **Death Magic**!" Lucy said as everyone looked shocked.

"What?"

"Cursed song? Like an incantation?" Grey asked.

"I've only ever read about them in books before, but death magic is forbidden to be used by wizards, right?" said Lucy.

"Cursed Black-Magic. Forbidden spells that kills the person or people being targeted, sick stuff." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Lullaby is even worse. The flute was once just a tool for death curses at first, which means that it curses the target and caused them to die. But after it got into the Dark Mage Zeref's hands, he made it into a Demon flute, it's **Mass Murder Curse Magic**. Anyone who listens to it will be put into an eternal sleep." Lucy explained, shocking the mages further.

"That's Lullaby huh? Fitting name." Grey commented.

"We have no time to waste then, get in!" Erza shouted as everyone hopped in the vehicle and drove off in a burst of speed.

* * *

Oshibana Station

The newly established Team Natsu were racing through the streets of the town making their way towards the station with Erza pushing as much magical energy as she could into the vehicle in order to make it go even faster. On the way over Happy kept mumbling to Lucy about forgetting to tell her something and went on to insult the girl, much to her annoyance.

When they made it to the station they saw a large crowd in front of it with a guard telling them to move away. Erza moved up to him and demanded for an explanation as to what was going on inside with her own methods while the group watching her looked with sweat drops.

"She still can't wait for people to answer her outright, huh?" Naruto said face-palming himself. He was dating that woman.

"Eisenwald is already inside. Let's go!" Erza order as the group went off.

"Why am I stuck carrying this one?" Lucy said as she gestured to the still sickly Natsu on her shoulder.

On the way in Erza explained that a small unit had already entered the building and was already battling against the Eisenwald guild. As they came up to a set of stairs they were shocked at what they found. The whole platoon of Rune Knights that had entered had been knocked out cold on the steps leading up with their weapons and shields damaged and most of them looking worse for wear. Naruto went up to one of them and check for a pulse.

"They are still alive, but barely. They never stood a chance against them." Naruto said looking up to where the platoon was heading and walked up with the rest of the wizards following. "Keep your guard up." He warned as they all entered the main part of the station.

"Hehehe, I knew you'd come. You Fairy Tail Flies!" The group of mages heard a voice call out as they saw the whole Eisenwald Guild waiting for them. Looking up Erza and Naruto saw the person who called out to them, Erigor.

Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, dark eyes circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. He dons a torn Japanese-like outfit showing his bare-chest, with all of his tattoos visible. He sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. He also had a pair of dark gloves, each adorned by a light "_X_" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms.

He also had a giant scythe resting on his right shoulder that had a very large, jagged blade, with a light-colored cutting edge and the rest of it being dark, which is mounted on a gnarled staff, curving slightly before the blade itself. Opposite to the blade, on top of the staff, was a decorative animal skull.

"So you must be Erigor I take it?" Erza asked the mage with anger.

"Hehe, so a lousy fly knows my name? How cute." Erigor said mockingly at the female wizard making her angrier.

"Enough fooling around! Tell us what you're planning to do with Lullaby?" Demanded Naruto as his hair began to rise as he built up magical energy.

"You don't know?" Erigor said as he began floating in the air with his **Wind Magic**. "What do all train stations have?" he finished as he landed on a speaker pole. "I plan on broadcasting the Lullaby song all over town thanks to the station's PA system. Purging these fools who take their rights for granted while those like us have theirs taken away."

"You're all insane!" Lucy cried out.

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness!" Kageyama said as he placed his hand to the floor. "But but the time it gets here you flies will be long gone!" he screamed as he launched a shadow attack at Lucy.

It was stopped however when Natsu, having gotten over his motion sickness and recognizing Kageyama's voice as the same one as on the train, got up with blinding speeds batted the attack away with his fire encased fists and stood in front of Lucy.

"Hmm, seems like you flies have some fight after all. I'll leave the rest to you, show them all the power of the Dark Guild Eisenwald!" Erigor said before he vanished.

"Natsu, Grey, you two go after Erigor. If you both work together then not even he will be able to stop you, me and Erza will handle these bozos." Naruto ordered as the pair nodded and made their way towards the exit of the station, with Kageyama and another wizard named Rayule following. "Ready Erza-chan?"

"Always. Once we've beaten all of them we will catch up with Natsu and Grey." Erza replied.

All the Eisenwald wizards looked at the Fairy Tail mages with droop hanging out of their mouths as they looked mostly at Erza and Lucy.

"Hehe, look at those stunning hot babes."

"I wouldn't mind just having _them_ as our company now."

"But it seems like there's one more man than there should be here." one member pointed out as he pointed at Naruto, who had his eyes shadowed and had a blank look on his face. "Let get rid of him!" he yelled as the others soon followed.

"Perverted pests, GO DIE!" Naruto yelled as he waved his hand as sent a wave of flames towards the oncoming mages.

"W-What the hell!?"

"Blue flames?"

**"Fire Bullet!"** Naruto yelled as he collected a large amount of flames in his left hand and released it some more mages. Some more went to strike Naruto from behind but were cut off when Erza appeared in front of them and slashed them down with one of her winged swords.

She rush forwards as she dodged oncoming blasts of light that the Eisenwald members blasted at her and changed her sword into a spear. She jumped into the air to dodge the mages last blast and dispatched the dark wizards with ease. Another group ran toward her with weapons raised before they were blasted back with Erza now handling a pair of swords.

Back with Naruto he was using his **Six Powers** techniques and fire magic to dispose of the mages as he sent another **Tempest Kick** towards them. "Damn, there's a lot more of them than I thought." he said as he sent another wave of fire towards the mages. He saw another wave of mages heading towards and was about to burn them when he saw a blur go straight through them before he saw them all go bald and their weapons cut into pieces.

Naruto looked at the bald mages with a weird look before looking at the thing that did that to them. He had black hair braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers, he had thick lips. He wore a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt, a golden necklace. He also wore sunglasses with green lens and had six crab legs that appear from his back. He also had two large pairs of scissors, with crab-claw design handles.

"Hope you like your new styles-_ebi_." the man said as he snipped his scissors.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"That's one of Lucy's spirits, Cancer." Happy answers.

"You mean one of the 12 Zodiacs? That's awesome." Naruto said looking at the spirit then towards Lucy.

"I must agree, that is impressive." Erza commented seeing Cancer deal with the group.

"Oh, thanks but it was no big deal… All right, I made a good impression!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's what you were going for?"

"However, the way he ends his sentences intrigues me. '-Ebi?'(Shrimp) I just don't see it. A least say '-choki'(Snip) or something." Erza said getting sidetracked.

"Not good enough!"

"Ebi-_choki_."

"Can we get back to fighting now?" Naruto said. "There's still a lot of these mages left to take care of. I say it's time we turn up the heat." He then set his hand ablaze and cocked his fist back as he aimed at the mages. **"Fire Fist!"**

He launched a powerful stream of fire in the shape of his fist at the enemy mages and knocked them out along with blowing up a part of the building they were in. With Erza her body covered in a brilliant light as she switched her armors around. When the light died down she was now wearing her **Heaven's Wheel Armor**. She had plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

Erza floated in the air as more magical sword appeared in the air. "Now. Dance, my swords!" She ordered as the swords began to circle around her before she slashed them towards the Eisenwald mage, each of them getting cut up and shredded before falling limp to the floor in defeat.

"Wow, they took most of them down in the single attack." Lucy said in awe.

"N-No way, those attacks, those magics… it is them, 'Fire Fist' Naruto and The Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza!" The only remaining mage shouted before running away.

**"Fire Gun."** Naruto shot a single billet for fire into the mage's back that made him hit the floor and knock him out cold. "That takes care of them."

Erza requiped back to her normal armor and landed besides Naruto. "For now, but we need to…" Erza didn't finish as was about to collapse to the floor if Naruto didn't catch her arm before she did.

"Easy Erza, seems like that Magic Mobile took more out of you than I thought." Naruto said as he helped Erza back up.

"I'm fine, right now though we have to find Erigor and stop him." the redhead mage said as she stood on her own. "Let's go." she said as Naruto, Lucy and Happy followed her.

* * *

In another part of the building, Grey having split up from Natsu was heading straight towards the station's broadcasting system as it was the best way to broadcast the Lullaby song. When the Ice Mage made it to the broadcast studio he burst through the door and looked around to see the room was empty.

"No bodies here. Maybe he was bluffing about broadcasting the song over the PA system." Grey said as he walked in the room. He stopped when he sensed something and rolled out of the way just in time to dodge some strange black bandage like appendages that struck the floor.

"I knew that you'd come here to mess up our plan!" A mage called Rayule said as he suspended from the ceiling with the bandages coming off black bands that circled all of his fingers. "It's too bad, because you came all the way here for nothing! Did you really think that our plan would be that simple?" he shouted as he attack Grey again.

'_What? Their not playing Lullaby over the PA system, then what the hell is their plan!'_ Grey though.

* * *

Outside of the station Erza, Naruto, Lucy and Happy looked over the people that had gathered out front of the station and warned them all about the dark guild that had taken over the station and planned to use some kind of magic to kill all of them here if they didn't get as far as possible. This had sent the people into a panic as everyone, including the station workmen had started to evacuate leaving the Fairy Tail mages on their own.

"Was it really necessary to freak all of them out like that?" Lucy asked Erza as she was the one who warned all the people present.

"It's better than them staying and becoming victims of the Lullaby song, that's for sure." Naruto said next to Lucy as Happy was flying next to them.

"He's right, but what we need to do now is figure out what Erigor will do next." Erza said as her hair swayed in the breeze.

"I might be able to think straight if this breeze died down." Lucy said as she held her skirt from blowing up.

"Breeze? The weather's supposed to be clear all da-!" Naruto spoke before he looked behind them and saw a gigantic tornado surrounding the station. "What the hell?"

"I see you Fairy Tail Flies made it out alive." Erigor spoke as he floated behind.

"Erigor! What is the meaning of this?" Erza demanded as the reaper smirked.

"That's a big mouth you have there, Queen. Too bad I don't have time to hear you talk." Erigor raised his hand and sent a gust of wind towards the group and sent them flying inside the tornado. Erza got up and rushed at the wall of wind but was stopped by Naruto who gripped her hand.

"Stop it Erza, if you do that you'll only hurt yourself. This spell is called **Wind Wall**, it allows someone to create a tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. People from the outside can enter it, while anyone from the inside will get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it." Naruto explained as he looked at Erigor's silhouette behind the dust. "Isn't that right Erigor!"

"Hehe, so a fly knows about this, impressive. But it will do you no good if you are the ones on the inside.' The Grim Reaper teased as the mages gritted their teeth.

"Why go through all this trouble to trap us inside then? This wind will stop the song if it plays and your men are still in here, if you play the Lullaby song they will die too." Lucy shouted as she heard Erigor begin to laugh.

"Silly little girl, out plan wasn't to play the Lullaby in an insignificant town like this, no, I have something much worse in mind."

"What are you up to you fiend?" Erza yelled out.

"haven't you ever wondered why we chose to steal the train, and take over the station here? We did it in order to block the route to Clover." Erigor said before he began flying away with a laugh. "Have fun figuring it out, Fairy Tail Flies!"

"Erigor! Damn it." Naruto cursed out.

"What did he mean by clover though?" Lucy said out loud as the wizards began to think. After a moment Naruto and Erza widened their eyes as they came to the same conclusion.

"The Guild Masters!"

"Guild Masters? What have they got to do with clover?"

"Every month or so all the Guild Master in this area of the country have a meeting to discuss the state of the magical world and any information given to them by the council or other masters. it's held in Clover every time and that's where Erigor is heading." said Naruto as he made a fist and clenched it.

"We have to find a way out of here now and catch up with Erigor. Let go!"

"Right!"

* * *

**Character Profile:** **Ino Yamanaka**

**Magic and Abilities:**

**Plant Magic:** This Magic allows Ino to create and/or control rapid-growing plants to battle. These plants are grown with various properties unlike regular ones. They have enhanced abilities that can be used in various ways during combat. As plants are a main element in this Magic, Ino can summon anything, from vegetables to large carnivorous creatures and can even utilize it as a shield to protect herself from assault.

-**Rose Whip**: Ino creates a long vine with thorn protruding out of it that can harm an enemy or be used as a grapple.

-**Illusion Foxglove**: A plant that causes whoever inhales the spores given off by this plant to have wild hallucinations before trapping them in it's roots/vines, it is purple in color. (Base of a flower with the same name)

-**Defense Lily**: A white colored lily flower that acts as a shield to those who are encased in it and can protect them from most climates.

-**Cactus Shooter**: A large Cactus(or cacti) that shots needles at her opponent and can move around.

-**Boxing Cactus**: A living cactus that can fight like a boxer.

-**Blushclover**: A flower that is used by the Yamanaka family personally as a symbol that they are in love. it is used to make love potions and can cause love-like effect to anyone who inhales or ingests the plant, mainly used as a diversion or get away move. (Based off the Bush Clover, a symbol of the Yamanaka clan)

-**Vines**: Ino summons large flowers from the ground which, upon opening, sprout long, thick vines that are launched towards the target and used to restrain them.

-**Sunflower Flash**: Ino sprouts a flower from the ground, which, when blooms, blinds her opponent with a blinding bright light and launched seeds at the while they are blinded.

-**Rose Darts**: Ino summons a rose from the ground behind her and launches the thorns on the stem towards her targets.

**Telepathy**: Ino uses this type of Magic to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Also, while connected with others, every one that is connected can talk with each other. Her family specializes in this magic.

**Telekinesis**: Magic that allows Ino to move and take control of things with her mind and use them for whatever purpose she wishes, such as for battle. The objects that Ino can control are limited to those only in the solid and liquid states of matter.

**Hand to Hand Combatant**: While not as proficient as Naruto, Shikamaru or Chōji, Ino is skill in melee combat enough for her to fight for long periods of time against multiple enemies.

**Enhanced Durability**: Ino incredibly durable, so much so that she can take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting.

**Keen Intellect**: One of Ino's greatest traits is his mental capacities; she is able to think alongside Shikamaru most of the time and can form plans on the spot for difficult situations.

**Magic Sensor**: Even at a young age Ino has had the ability to sense others magical energies from a great distance; she can even use it in conjunction with her **Telepathy** to sense out other mages.

**Equipment:**

**Potions**: With her family knowledge of plant life, Ino can mix and create potions of all kind that can be used in any situation, from healing to changing one's appearance and even love potions.

* * *

**Official Stats:**

**Attack Power**: 3/5

**Defense Power**: 3/5

**Speed**: 3/5

**Intelligence**: 5/5

**Bossiness**: 5/5

* * *

**Sorry for the wait o this you guys, hope you all liked the chapter. The Lullaby arc will finish next chapter.**

**Review to tell me what you all think. No flames please.**

**M.S OUT! :)**


	6. Author's note

Sorry to all of you who have been expecting a proper update. I have been so caught up in my work that I rarely have time to work on my stories, but that does not mean that I will stop them. I will still update them whenever I can.

Sorry If this has wasted your time, just wanted to let you all know.


End file.
